The Way Life Goes
by the-tibbs-experience
Summary: AU! Tony is a father of 5 but his husband is abusive and the suspect in an NCIS investigation. In his darkest moment he meets Agent Gibbs... and falls in love. But there's Gibbs' girlfriend & the fact that he's not interested in men. Does Tony have any chance at all? Slash Gibbs/Tony
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to this new story! I hope you guys are going to enjoy it :)**_

 _ **Co-Writer: D.**_

 _ **Remember: Reviews are always welcome and make me update faster!**_

* * *

 **June 15th, 2016**

 _"Morning Charly, time to get up."_ Tony woke his first born daughter happily. A small whimper made him stop fussing over the bed and he leaned down to check up on his beautiful girl. _"Shit, Charly! You have fever."_

 _"My tummy hurts, daddy. Hurts really bad."_ Charly answered as tears fill her beautiful green eyes.

 _"Show me where exactly, honey."_ Charly did as her father requested and Tony realized that it could be her appendix. He was about to say something as Charly jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. Startled, Tony got up to follow her and he found his daughter puking. _"That's enough. I'm taking you to the hospital. Stay here, I'll grab some clothes for you and talk to Ben."_ The moment he mentioned his husband's name, Tony knew he was in for trouble.

He went to wake his husband of almost 12 years to inform him about Charly and that she needed to be seen by a doctor.

 _"And? Why do you have to wake me? For fuck's sake I'm tired. You're too lazy do bring her to the hospital?"_

 _"No Ben, I'm not lazy. But there are four more kids that need to get up and ready for school. I can't possibly be at two places at the same time."_

 _"You can wake the others, make breakfast and drop them off at school before going to the hospital. Are you that dumb?"_

 _"I'm not but Charly needs to go immediately. She has fever and is puking her entire stomach out. She's in pain, Ben. I can't just leave her like that and get the others ready. It's only today, Ben."_

 _"Yeah, sure. Just get going already. And make sure to have dinner ready tonight."_

 _"Sure and thank you, Ben."_

 _"Just go."_

Tony just shook his head and went back to Charly to help her get dressed. His instinct was right and Charly would need to stay at the hospital for a couple of days to recover from the operation. He was busy cooking dinner while watching his chilren play in the living room. When the bell ran he wondered who would show up so he went to open the door and looked at a strange man.

 _"Good evening, I'm NCIS Special Agent McGee. I'm looking for Mr. Fraskin. Could I speak to him, please?"_

 _"Good evening Agent McGee. My name is Tony DiNozzo. I'm Ben's husband. Well, Mr. Fraskin's husband. He's still at work but should be back for dinner in about an hour. May I ask what NCIS is? And what do you want from my husband?"_

 _"Sure, NCIS stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service. We're investigating the murder of Petty Officer Blake Heshford and have a couple of questions that your husband could answer."_

 _"Are you accusing my husband of murder?"_

 _"No, it's just that we found out there is a connection between them and it seems that Mr. Fraskin has seen the Petty Officer before he was murdered. Maybe Mr. Heshford has said anything to your husband that could help us to find the murder. May I ask what happened to your eye, Mr. DiNozzo?"_

 _"My eye?"_ Tony asked and at the Agent's nod he suddenly got uncomfortable. _"Ah that, yes. I got into a fight a couple of days ago with some gang. They ehh, tried to steal my money. I'm alright."_

 _"That is a very nice story Mr. DiNozzo but I'm no fool. That eye was beaten recently, not even 24 hours ago. Might want to try that again? Is your husband abusing you?"_

 _"What, no! Ben wouldn't do that. Listen, feel free to come back later again or go to his place of work. I'll give you the address."_ Tony grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the address, hoping to get rid of the nosy investigator. _"Here you go. If that's all, I have to back to the kitchen before I burn our dinner."_

 _"That is all, thank you Mr. DiNozzo. And here is my card. If you need help you can call anytime. Have a good evening."_

 _"Thanks. And you, too."_

Tony closed the door and walked back into the kitchen. 'Damn this stupid investigator. If Ben finds out about his stupid questions he will kill me.' He thought as he took of the dinner.

About an hour later, the family sat at the table to eat their dinner. When Kevin asked Tony who was there earlier, Ben raised his eyebrows suspiciously and glared at Tony. He explained the reason for the Agent's visit but leaving out the questions about his abused face.

 _"You stupid shit. You opened the door and talked to some Agent? I hope you gave him a good look at your face. Are you trying to get rid of me?"_ Ben yelled angrily.

 _"No, he... he ignored my eye. He just wanted to ask you some questions about this Petty Officer. I explained that you weren't here and then he left."_

 _"What I do with Blake is none of your business. Or his. I can fuck whomever I want."_

 _"Wait, you and this Officer?"_

 _"Yeah... do you have a problem with that? If you were able to satisfy me I wouldn't have to go to somebody else."_

 _"Well... I... can't we discuss this later? I don't want the kids to hear that."_

 _"I don't give a damn!"_ Ben jumped up and slammed his fists down on the table before he walked around to grab Tony and punch him in the face and stomach. Grace began to cry and ran to her father to make him stop but Ben just grabbed and threw her out of the kitchen. He then turned to Kevin and Mark and slapped both of them before he ordered them to take Michael and go to their rooms. _"I'll come to you losers later."_ He shouted with venom in his voice. Tony feared for his and his children's life and grabbed the vase and hit Ben over the head with it.

Not knowing what to do, scared and in pain Tony just grabbed for his phone to call the Agent from earlier...

 **+++##NCIS##++++++##NCIS##++++++##NCIS##++++++##NCIS##++++++##NCIS##+++**

 **Meanwhile at the NCIS HQ**

 _"McGee, did you find Fraskin?"_ Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs asked his Senior Field Agent as he arrives.

 _"No, he wasn't at home. His husband gave me his work address but his co-workers told me he wasn't there today. Probably was too busy with his husband..."_

 _"Huh, what do you mean? If he was with his husband he would have been home."_

 _"Didn't mean it like that, boss. You should have seen his husband's face. Black eye, scratches. Can tell you that Fraskin abuses him."_

 _"Shit... that guy is... damnit. Abby told me the results from the evidence and it looks like Petty Officer Heshford had sex shortly before he died."_

 _"Gibbs, I just finished the videos from the security camera. Our Petty Officer had sex with Blake Fraskin. The camera recorded them."_ Caitlin 'Kate' Todd informed his boss.

 _"Well, we should definitely bring him in to question him."_ McGee said.

 _"Yeah, put out a BOLO on him and then go home. Nothing we can do today anymore and it's getting late."_

 _"Thanks, boss. See you tomorrow."_ McGee waved his goodbye, quickly followed by Kate.

Just as Gibbs was about to grab his belongings and go home as well his phone rang. He could see on the caller ID that it was dispatch.

 _"Gibbs."_

 _"Agent Gibbs, we had a call from a Tony DiNozzo. Said he's he husband of a Ben Fraskin and needs the Agent who was paying them a visit earlier today. Can you take care of that? I was informed that it's your case."_

 _"Yeah sure, I can do that."_ Gibbs answered and hung up. McGee already left so he decided to go and see what Fraskin's husband wanted.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows on this story. You guys are all so fantastic & supportive. Thank you.**_

 _ **Co-Writer: D. and of course we don't claim to own NCIS, Gibbs and Tony - we only play with them a bit.**_

 _ **Remember: Reviews are always welcome and make me update faster!**_

* * *

Gibbs arrived about twenty minutes later at Fraskin's house. Most rooms seemed to be dark as if the family would be sleeping already. His gut was churning and while he walked to the door he remembersedwhat McGee told him. It seemed that Fraskin was abusing his husband - what about the kids? Gibbs knew there were kids involved. He read the file and wondered if Fraskin ever hurt his own children. He obviously didn't mind to do it with his husband. Shaking his head, Gibbs held his hand up to knock but nobody seemed to be there to open. He knocked again, louder and harder this time. Again, nobody opened the door but he could hear some noise from the other side of the closed door, a moan - a painful moan. He opened the door slowly, calling for anyone but he got no response. He could see a lot of jackets and shoes in the entrance, so he guessed that at least the children were home. Reaching the kitchen he stopped and took in the view infront of him. Fraskin was lying on the floor, blood was pouring out of his head and his husband was leaning against some closet. He was bleeding and holding his stomach, tears were running down on his face and he shivered. Gibbs approached the younger man carefully.

 _"Hey... can you talk?"_ Gibbs asked in a calm way.

 _"I... I t-th... think s-sso."_

 _"Okay, my name is Gibbs. Did you call for an NCIS Agent?"_

 _"Yeahh b-b-but he hasn't c-ccc-come yet."_

 _"Right, I'm his boss. I'm a Special Agent as well. Agent McGee is home already and dispatch informed me. Please stay where you are and don't move. I'm going to call an ambulance for you..."_ Gibbs spoke softly but still demanding. He then turned to check on Fraskin for his vital signs but realized quickly that the man was dead. _"Will also call our Medical Examiner to take him to our HQ."_ He got up to pick his phone and dialed Ducky's number. Once finished with his old friend, he quickly called an ambulance and then took of his jacket to cover the shivering young man and sat down next to him, taking the scared man into his arms hoping to calm him down.

 _"It's ok... he can't hurt you anymore. Ambulance is on the way. Can you tell me your name?"_ Gibbs asked softly, wondering if the man has a concussion.

Tony has calmed a bit since the Agent wrapped his arms protectively around him. _"My name is Anthony, but I prefer Tony. I was born Anthony DiNozzo Junior but I took Ben's name when we married."_

 _"That's good. Glad you remember. Can you tell me what happened? Do you remember anything?"_

 _"We had dinner and my son wanted to know who was here earlier so I explained that the man was some NCIS Agent and wanted to talk to Ben. He got upset and hit me... infront of... of the kids and then hit them before he sent them to their rooms. He threatened them, said he will take care of them later when he's finished with me. I wanted him to stop so I grabbed the vase and hit his head. He will be okay, right?"_

 _"He's dead..."_ Gibbs began to speak but was interrupted by Tony.

 _"What? No, no that can't be true. I didn't want him to die. I... oh God, what's going to happen to my children when I'm in prison? God, what have I done?"_ Tony sobbed before he began to yell. _"WHERE ARE MY CHILDREN? I NEED TO LOOK AFTER THEM!"_

 _"Tony, please calm down. First of all: You had no choice! It was self defense. You're not going to end up in jail, I promise. Don't worry about that. And secondly: Are you children here?"_

 _"Y-yeah, upstairs in their rooms. He hit them. They might n-need to see a doctor."_

 _"Alright, you stay here! You won't move. I'm going to check on them. Everything will be alright, I promise."_

 **+++##NCIS##++++++##NCIS##++++++##NCIS##++++++##NCIS##++++++##NCIS##+++**

Tony was rushed into the hospital while Gibbs took the younger man's children to the NCIS Head Quarter. Ducky checked up on them with Jimmy Palmer's help. Gibbs never let the kids out of his sight. The lovely rascals were terrified and shocked, confused and hurt.

Sitting in the bullpen and watching the kids play on the floor, Gibbs decided to talk to each one alone. They have calmed down a bit but still couldn't sleep so he allowed them to play and paint a bit.

 **Sighing, Gibbs grabbed the file to read about the children:**  
There is the oldest girl, Charlotte Kristin. Her siblings refer to her as Charly. The 10 year old girl with dark brown long hair was born on January 19th, 2005 just shortly before her parents got married.

The boy, Kevin Alexander followed on December 2nd, 2006. His hair was equally dark brown as Charly's, but a bit curly. His younger siblings call the 9 year old by his nickname Kev.

Mark David was getting called MD. Born on December 12, 2009 he was a typicall 6 year old child. Unlike Charly and Kev, his hair was more blonde and very curly. Looking at him, he truly looked like a little angel.

On July 28th, 2012 the beautiful Jennifer Grace was born. For her 3 years, the dark brown haired little girl was a real brave and adventurous little girl. But she prefered to wear dresses and make her hair.

The youngest in the group is Michael Thomas, called Mick. The 2 years old boy with brown, light curls was born on April 17th, 2014. Not only was he the youngest but also the shyest and very quiet most of the time.

He talked to Kevin first, the nine year old boy told the Special Agent about the evening and how Fraskin had abused his husband for years now. It took all of Gibbs willpower to stay calm, to keep his rage from breaking out. The last thing these kids needed was another aggressive adult. Next, he called the three years old Jennifer to his desk to have her talk about the recent events. The six year old Mark had the biggest problems to talk about his father's abuse. He could't stop sobbing and shivering and Gibbs had to hug and cuddle the young child. Only then he could feel Mark calming down step by step. The youngest child, Michael - only 2 years old - could tell Gibbs about the punching and shaking in a way only a child that young could explain the horrible abuse. It was clear to him, that Tony DiNozzo tried desperately to protect his children and took most of Fraskin's aggressions. His heart broke for the younger man and his children.

Ducky was on his way to the bullpen. He just got a call from the hospital. He has bad news for his friend Jethro and the little children.

 _"Jethro, please come over to me for a second. I need to speak to you."_

 _"What is it, Duck?"_

 _"The hospital called. It seems that young Tony Fraskin was pregnant again but he lost the child due to the beating. He's in a coma now. There's a huge swelling in his brain and internal bleeding. The doctors can't promise anything."_

 _"Damnit! We need to call the child service then. We can't keep them here. Shit Duck, they've been through so much already. I don't know if they can handle this now."_

 _"Well, they certainly don't have any choice. It is how it is now. Let's hope child care will take good care of them."_

 _"They better do or they'll get to know me."_

Gibbs just finished his phone call with Tatiana Rose from child care. She told him that two of their children's homes were attacked and burned down to the ground. Luckily, everyone was safe and unharmed but Tatiana and her collegues were busy trying to find places for the children that lived in those homes. The attack was an act of cowardice in Gibbs' mind and Tatiana agreed. Gibbs decided to take the four children with him and so the child care workers could focus on the home children tonight. Tatiana would come in tomorrow to take care of the four Fraskin children.

Gibbs grabbed his stuff and packed the papers and toys for the kids as well. Vance agreed to let Gibbs take the kids home so they could gest some rest. Vance offered to call his wife Jackie so she could bring some clothes and other stuff for the kids. Since they were only staying for one night, Gibbs shouldn't have to pay for anything. Vance hoped that their father, Anthony Fraskin, would fully recover. Losing both parents would most likely shatter the children's world even more after all the abuse they had to face.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you guys for the reviews! I appreciate them so much. D. and I are still working on the story. Could still hit myself for not realizing that I deleted the story. As I always say, stupid me. But we are working to get re-written as soon as possible.**_

 _ **Co-Writer: D. and of course we don't claim to own NCIS, Gibbs and Tony - we only play with them a bit.**_

 _ **Remember: Reviews are always welcome and make me update faster!**_

 _ **Please note: Charlotte, Tony's first daughter, is still at the hospital because of her apprendix at this point of the story.**_

* * *

Kevin, Mark, Michael and Jenny followed Gibbs right away. They trusted the Agent since it was him who approached them first and offered protection. He listened closely to them unlike many other adults. When they finally arrived at Gibbs' house, the kids were exhausted but still too scared to sleep. The new environment was a beautiful house with a garden. Gibbs decided to prepare some snacks until Jackie Vance would arrive to bring some stuff.

Taking care of four children wasn't easy - Gibbs now had learned that as well. After Jackie left them again he decided a nice bath for the kids is a good idea. And it was - by all means, the four relaxed and had a lot of fun in Gibbs' huge bathtub. Only he had to clean the bathroom right after. He allowed Kevin to watch some tv with his siblings while Gibbs cleaned up. He wass so lost in his throughts about the kids that he totally forgot about Lory - his girlfriend.

 _"Lee? Lee where are you?"_ A female voice resounded through the house.

'Oh shit, Lory.' Gibbs remembered. _"Bathroom. Sorry, forgot to call."_

 _"It's okay Lee."_ She said and kissed him. _"But do tell me, who are these children and where do they come from? Why are they here?"_

 _"Long story, Lory. It's case related and child care is too busy. Two of their homes were attacked and now they have to find some places for those kids. I agreed to let the four of them stay with me for tonight. Tomorrow, Tatiana will stop by here."_ Gibbs explained.

 _"Okay... but don't you think they should be with someone who knows about children? Or a professional therapist?"_

 _"They're scared, Lory. You've got no idea what they went through. They trust me and I don't mind having them here. They're good kids and at the very moment, they have no one."_

 _"I see. But they should be sleeping, Lee. It's almost 1am."_

 _"I'm very well aware of that but they can't sleep. Too scared. They have suffered a lot. They'll sleep when they feel safe and relaxed."_

 **June 16th, 2016**

Gibbs woke up and heard his phone ringing. The caller ID told him it was the hospital and he hoped they would have good news for him. He knew better when the call was over. Tony fell into a coma during the night and the doctors could't say when and if he was going to wake up. He shook his head to clear his still sleepy mind and got up. He decided to take a quick shower and then make some breakfast for the children. They all fell asleep at some point during the night.

Finished with preparing their breakfast, Gibbs walked into his living room to wake the children. His heart was breaking at the sight of them. They quickly got up and used the bathroom before they attacked their breakfast. Gibbs and Lory were both watching the scene infront of them.

 _"When will child care pick them up?"_ Lory asked.

 _"Dunno. As soon as they can I guess."_ Gibbs shrugged. He didn't mind having the kids at his house.

A couple of hours later, Tatiana from child care arrived and Gibbs decided to talk to her without the children first. He explained the entire situation and what he just learned about Tony.

 _"Complicated situation, Agent Gibbs. I can't believe these adorable kids had to go through so much. I think they will need professional help to recover from that."_ Tatiana said softly.

 _"Agreed. They're scared. Hopefully their father will wake up soon and be able to take care of them. Glad the bastard Ben Fraskin is gone. He doesn't deserve such a beautiful family."_

 _"You're right, Agent Gibbs. Children are a blessing. I take it, Tony Fraskin is a caring and loving father to them?"_

 _"He is. Talked a bit with the kids. They love Tony. His eldest daughter, Charlotte Kristin, is at the hospital. She had her appendix taken out yesterday. She's doing well, I called the hospital earlier."_

 _"You know, you didn't have to do all that. But it's good to know they are all safe."_

 _"Yeah I know but they're just children who have done nothing wrong. What's going to happen to them now?"_

 _"We'll have to bring them to either a foster family or a child home for a while. At least until we know more about their father. I'm afraid they cannot go together tho."_

 _"You have to separate them?"_

 _"I'm afraid so, yes. With the fires we don't have that much place anymore."_

Gibbs sighed, after everything these kids went through, they shouldn't be separated. _"What about me? Could I take them?"_

 _"Are you sure you want to do that, Agent Gibbs? That'll be a lot of work."_

 _"Don't care. If they stay with me you won't have to separate them. Once Charlotte is better she can stay here as well. It will help them recover. I also have my girlfriend and good friends who would help."_

 _"Well, I would have to get some papers ready and clear it with my boss but from what I see it seems to be the best solution. The children accept and trust you. And you care, that's what they need now. Someone who really cares."_

 _"Do that. Get the papers ready and talk to your boss. I'll call NCIS and ask for a few weeks off to be there for them. Whatever it takes, I'm willing to do it."_

 _"Alright, thank you Agent Gibbs. That's so brave from you. I'm glad it was you who found them."_ Tatiana said with a smile and left.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

_**You guys are all so amazing! I'm always happy when I see I got a new review. Makes me very happy and my co-write D. is so happy about your feedback as well. So, thanks a lot. *hugs you all***_

 _ **Co-Writer: D. and of course we don't claim to own NCIS, Gibbs and Tony - we only play with them a bit.**_

 _ **Remember: Reviews are always welcome and make me update faster!**_

* * *

 **June 18th, 2016**

Gibbs was standing infront of the door that lead to Charlotte Kristin's room. He was pissed because nobody cared to inform the young girl about the tragic events that happened recently to her family. Gibbs could ony imagine how hurt she must be, thinking that her own family didn't care about her and then she gets to hear it from a stranger without anyone there to support her. If he had known that before he drove to the hospital, he would have taken one of Charly's siblings with him but he was sure the young girl would already know.

He took one last deep breath and tried to prepare himself mentally and emotionally for what was going to come...  
Softly knocking on the door, he waited a few seconds and when he opened the door, his heart was breaking for the young girl: She sat on her bed and was definitely not expecting him. Her smiling face turned sour the moment she saw it was just another stranger and not her dad.

 _"Hello Charlotte, my name is Jethro Gibbs. I'm a NCIS Agent and would like to talk to you, most importantly explain a couple of things to you. Do you think I could grab a chair and sit down next to you, so we can talk?"_ Gibbs spoke softly and he could see the different emotions on the young girl's face: worry, confusion, fear and pain. A small nod from her was enough for Gibbs at this point and he hurried so Charly wouldn't have to wonder about her family's absence anylonger.

Gently, patiently and slowly Gibbs explained everything that happened and Charly's face, especially her eyes, told him more than thousand words. He needed to make her understand that nothing bad would happen from now on to her or her siblings until her father would wake up. _"Your siblings are currently living with me at my house. Child Care would have had to seperate you all and I thought you would rather stay together. I'm talking to the hospital every day and they promised to call me as soon as they know something new about your dad. Wish someone would have told you before, think you've been waiting for them to visit you, huh?"_ Gibbs then asked in a gentle tone.

 _"Yeah, thought Ben wouldn't allow them to see me. Or that he made his promise real."_ Charly replied very quiet, sounding broken and so helpless.

 _"What promise?"_ Gibbs asked back, trying to sound understanding and showing compassion.

 _"Sometimes he would say to not want me anymore and then he would either give me away or leave me somewhere. Is he really gone? Like gone as in never coming back to hurt us again?"_ Charly almost whispered the question at the end.

 _"Yes, he is. He won't hurt you again. Your father Tony, he wanted to protect you."_ Gibbs told her.

 _"I know. Dad always protects us. I miss him. Ben was always so mean to us and to dad. I saw on TV that when someone hurts another person or murders them, they have to go to prison. Does that mean that when my dad wakes up he won't come home because he has to go to prison?"_ Charly asked nervously.

 _"I can promise you that your dad won't end up in prison. What he did is called self protection. Every person has the right to defend themself when they're being attacked. He did absolutely nothing wrong."_ Gibbs smiled and Charly managed to smile for the first time in two days as well.

 _"Then we can be a real family?"_ Charly asked excited.

 _"Yes, everything will be ok. Let's give your dad some time to recover from the attack tho. He got hurt badly. The doctors do everything possible. What do you think, do you want to come with me? Your siblings are waiting for you. Your doctor told me you can go home again but as long as your dad is in the hospital you guys will stay with me if that's ok for you as well. The others seem to have no problems at my house or with me."_

 _"Oh yes I so want to get out of here. I'm just like my dad. We hate hospitals. My dad won't be happy when he wakes up and notices that he's in one."_ Charly grinned cheekily at Gibbs.

 _"Let me tell you, I don't like hospitals and doctors much either but as an Agent I have to see a doctor quite a lot."_ Gibbs said and the nurse enterd the room to give him some papers. When the nurse told Gibbs and Charly to take it easy and not play too much, both replied with an eye roll. Grabbing her bag, the two of them left the hospital to finally reunite Charly with her siblings.

* * *

 **Actually, the chapters were longer but since we have to re-write everything, I don't want you guys to wait forever for an update so I post what I have. My co-writer and I come from different countries so we have to work together online and that's not always so easy with the difference in time and our real lifes but we try :)**

 **Next chapter will be about the reunion of the siblings, Gibbs taking the kids to NCIS and more heartbreaking information about the life of Tony. Be aware.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm unsure if you guys are still interested in this story?**_

 _ **Co-Writer: D. and of course we don't claim to own NCIS, Gibbs and Tony - we only play with them a bit.**_

 _ **Remember: Reviews are always welcome and make me update faster!**_

* * *

 **June 18th, 2016**

Charly's previous emotions - fear, confusion, worry and pain - were replaced by relieve, joy and gratefulness as her younger siblings hugged and cuddled her. She and Gibbs hardly made it through the door. The Agent watched the scene in front of him with a smile and he made a note to himself to buy a camera so he could take some photos for their dad. He couldn't help but think that Tony would love to be a part of his children's lifes even though he could not be with them right now. Thinking about young father broke Gibbs' heart. Part of him couldn't understand how such a loving and caring person would end up with someone like Ben Fraskin. Sighing, he shook his head and walked to the kitchen, giving the finally reunited siblings some time alone.

The ringing of his phone alerted Gibbs and he left the living room to take the call without disturbing the kids' Walt Disney movie. Thank God Jacky Vance didn't mind to bring some of her collection. Her two children were now 'too old' for Disney movies so she thought the Fraskin kids would love to watch them. Gibbs was still on the phone with McGee when he could hear the kids singing "Let It Go" loudly in the living room. It's the 2nd time already that he had watched "Frozen" with them, it seems to be one of their favorites. McGee could hear the kids in the background and chuckled, imagining the kids along with Gibbs singing the famous song.

 _"Are you going to join the choir, Boss?"_ McGee asked, sensing that Gibbs was in a good mood.

 _"I better not unless I want to scare them away. Any news about living relatives of Tony and Ben Fraskin?"_ Gibbs asked.

 _"That's why I'm calling. I think you should come here and see it yourself. What I found out about Tony is... honestly Boss, I can't find any words. Vance wants you to come here to check about previous investigations that include Tony."_ McGee explained.

 _"Alright, tell Abby I'll bring her the kids. Think they'll find her lab more interesting than the bullpen. We're on our way."_ Gibbs sighed and ended the call.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###**

Abby Sciuto was in love with the adorable children. Her heart was breaking for their family tragedy and she prayed that their father Tony would wake up soon again and be able to take care of these lovely kids.

While Abby was falling in love with Charly and Co., Gibbs and McGee were checking out the infos about Tony's background. He was indeed the Anthony DiNozzo Jr., son of the rich business man DiNozzo Sr. The older DiNozzo was sentenced to prison because he tried to sell his own son to the highest bidder. They could see from Tony's statements that Senior never cared much about his son, used to insult and abuse him. Even his mother never cared, the wife of Senior was a alcohol addict and young Tony often had to make sure she wouldn't die in one of her drunken states. What breaks everyone hearts tho was the part about Tony's younger brother. Obviously, Mrs. DiNozzo held the baby in a drunken state while fighting with her husband. When he punched his wife she lost her balance and the baby dropped to the floor - immediately dead. Infront of young Tony's eyes. Mrs. DiNozzo died a couple of months later because of alcohol poisoning.

The dark past of Tony made it a lot easier for Gibbs to understand why the young man always protected his children and took the beatings himself. Gibbs couldn't even begin to imagine how broken the man with the green eyes really was. While Senior was arrested, the bidder never got caught and Vance wants McGee and Gibbs to find out who all the bidder were so they would get the right punishment as well.

It didn't take long for McGee and his computer magic to find out the names and addresses of the bidder and before Gibbs took the kids back home, he learned that every single bidder was arrested and investigated by the FBI.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###**

With the kids finally asleep, Gibbs just wanted to fall into his own bed as well but Lory had other plans. She was annoyed by the kids' presence and wanted her lover to let Child Care take care of them but Gibbs refused. When she discovered the camera and saw that Gibbs took a bunch of photos of the kids in the lab at NCIS or in the garden, it upset her even more. Pissed off, she left to stay at her own apartment but Gibbs couldn't find sleep after their argument. It was hard for him to understand how his girlfriend could be so cold towards the children. When she mentioned the kid's 'faggot' dad he figured out what her problem really was. Although Gibbs was straight, he had no problems with different sexualities or preferences. And in his opinion, the kids have nothing to do with their father's sexual preferences but Lory obviously seemed to think differently.

* * *

 **In the next one you'll meet Tony again! Question is: Will there be permanent damage from Ben's last abuse? Will he be able to take care of his children? How will his children react? What about Gibbs and Lory? Will Tony meet Gibbs or not?**

 **We try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible. I hope you still enjoy this story and the updates.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**For whatever reason, I cannot view your reviews so I have no idea if you guys wanted me to continue this story or not or if you liked the previous chapter.**_

 _ **As promised: Tony wakes up :) Find out how he really is.**_

 _ **Co-Writer: D. and of course we don't claim to own NCIS, Gibbs and Tony - we only play with them a bit.**_

 _ **Remember: Reviews are always welcome and make me update faster!**_

* * *

 **June 19th, 2016**

Darkness - pain - blood - screams - sadness - death - fear... 27 years old Tony DiNozzo awoke with a jerk, the memories of Ben and his last assault fresh in his mind. Where was he now? Where were his kids? What happened? Confused and worried but in pain, Tony tried to calm down. He finally noticed that he was in a hospital. Sighing, thankfully for the first solved question, he tried to remember what exactly happened. Going through the details of the evening made him shudder but he remembered a man - or better: a voice and icy but shiny blue eyes. The man took care of them, helped him and called an ambulance and looked for Tony's kids. But he really could not remember a name or how the man looked. Making a mental note to ask about the man to find and thank him, he decided to call for a doctor or nurse. They should be able to answer at least some of his questions.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###**

 _"Gibbs",_ the busy 38 years old Agent answered his phone.

 _"Good morning, Agent Gibbs. This is Marianna from Bethesda. Anthony Fraskin just woke up. I promised you to call once there are news. The doctors are going to do some tests now to find out how much damage has been caused. Dr. Peterson said no visitors for today tho because he still needs some rest and should talk to a therapist first. I'll inform Anthony Fraskin about his children's well being so he won't have to worry."_

 _"Thank you Marianna. That's good news. Please have Dr. Peterson call me once he has the results from the tests. We'll need to know everything for the investigation."_

 _"I'll do that, Agent Gibbs. Would you be so kind to inform Child Care about Mr. Fraskin being awake? I'm sure they want to be informed as well."_

 _"Will call them right away. Thank you for calling. The kids will be happy."_

 _"I am sure they will. Hopefully you can bring them here to see their father. That would help all of them, I'm sure."_

 _"Hope so, too."_

Gibbs ended the phone call and went to wake the kids. Once he had them all together in the living room, he explained to them about their father's condition and the pure happieness and love on their faces touched his heart. He promised to take them to Tony as soon as he was allowed to have visitors.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###**

'My kids are safe', Tony thought finally having had some time to calm down after all the tests and questions from the doctors. His heart ached from learning that he was pregnant but lost his baby because of the beating. 'I failed an innocent! Again' he thought, blaming himself for losing his unborn baby. Just like he had lost his baby brother. Ben was dead, he was all alone with the children now. His family wouldn't be of any help and Ben's family always hated him and his children. They surely wouldn't make a move to help the young family. Tony was confused that his children were staying with a Special Agent Gibbs - the man who in fact came to his rescue just nights before. Child Care had no places so Tony was upset at first but after learning that his beloved children like the Agent, he calmed down and made another note to himself to thank Gibbs for not only coming to their rescue but also for taking care of Tony's children. When the nurse Marianne told him that Gibbs also took Charlotte with him once she was allowed to leave the hospital, he couldn't stop the tears from falling. A stranger was there for him, or his children, in a time where no one else was.

After all, Tony was lucky - as far as he can be, given that he had lost his unborn baby and wan't able to become pregnant again - he was fit. The swelling on his brain is gone, he might has to deal with headaches for a while but other than that, there were no other complications anymore. He would need to rest and give his body and soul time to recover from the nightmare.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###**

 **Later that Evening**

 _"With this man being awake you won't have to take care of his kids anymore, right? Please Lee, we are hardly having time for us now."_ Lory begged after Gibbs told her that Tony woke up.

 _"Can't tell anything yet. He's not allowed to leave the hospital for a couple of days and Tatianna from Child Care will take them to the hospital once she gets the ok. I'm not going to let the kids down, Lory."_ Gibbs answered honestly.

 _"Lee, you act like these kids are yours. You don't know them, or their father for that matther. You are not responsible for them."_ Lory tried to argue but Gibbs cut her short.

 _"Doesn't matter. I won't discuss this with you anymore. They'll stay until their father can leave the hospital and is fine to take care of them. End."_ He said angrily and went to bed, leaving a frustrated Lory behind.

* * *

 **How are things going to work out between Gibbs and Lory? When will Tony and Gibbs meet? You guys will find out in the next chapter. I hope you like this update. :)**

 **Remember: Reviews are welcome and make me update faster ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you everyone for your comments and support! I could finally read your reviews and saw that you guys want us to continue with this story - so we WILL! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. I can promise you that the end for this story is still far away. There's a lot more to come before it ends so be ready :)**_

 _ **Co-Writer: D. and of course we don't claim to own NCIS, Gibbs and Tony - we only play with them a bit.**_

 _ **Remember: Reviews are always welcome :)**_

* * *

 **June 25th, 2016**

 _"It was a wise decision to agree to the curative. They have excellent therapists for adults and children and they will help you to find a new place and build up a good support system so you won't have to worry about anything once you'll be released."_ Tatianna told Tony.

 _"I'm doing this for my kids. I'm glad we got the ok so soon but I was hoping I could meet the Agent that took care of my angels while I was at the hospital. Not to mention that this guy helped me and them through this horror nightmare at home when he showed up. I wouldn't have been able to call the ambulance or police. I couldn't even get up to check up on my kids."_ Tony explained.

 _"You might be lucky to meet him today, Tony."_ Tatianna smiled.

 _"What? How?"_ Tony asked.

 _"I'm going to take you to the NCIS Head Quarter to mee the Director. He and I guess an Agent that was involved in the investigations against Ben have some questions for you but also want to tell you what lead them to Ben. Maybe Agent Gibbs will be there. I'm sure you could have a moment or two with him to talk."_ Tatianna told Tony and she could see the emotions on the younger man's face: confuseness, worry, wonder and suspicions mixed with fear but he visibly relaxed at the mention of Agent Gibbs. Tony couldn't really remember how the man looked like or anything else, except for the blue eyes and soft but manly and strong voice. Yet, mentioning the Agent's name to Tony helped him to relax and be positive.

Tony was allowed to leave the hospital on June 23th and had the support of Child Care to get the family a nice hotel room so they wouldn't have to go back to their actual home. The kids made it clear they don't want to go back there but would love to stay with the _"cool Special Agent who cooks steaks over his fireplace and builds a real, huge boat with his bare hands in the basement"._

Tatianna came with the kids exactly one and a half day after he woke up but the doctors told them that Tony could see his family and Tatianna from Child Care - excluding Gibbs. Tony hated that and so did the kids who were very fond of the blue eyed man and even Tatianna spoke highly of him.

Today, Tony had the chance to finally meet the man. It has been six days since the coma. Tomorrow, he would leave with his kids to head to a special treatment center in Florida. Only yesterday he finished the papers to get his own name back. After everything, he didn't want him or the kids to wear Ben's name anymore. The young but not very little DiNozzo family would be able to make a completely new and fresh start and Tony was sure that this was exactly what they need after the hell they had been through.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###**

 _"Gibbs, I need Agent McGee later today, around 2pm to join me in the office when Child Care brings Anthony Fras... DiNozzo Jr. for questioning",_ Director Vance told the lead Agent.

 _"Questioning? That man almost died protecting his family and you want to question him? Why?"_ Gibbs asked angrily.

 _"Because he might knows more than us about Ben Fraskin, Gibbs."_ Vance suggested sarcastically.

Gibbs pinched the brink of his nose, trying to calm down. Having a bunch of kids at home doesn't allow much quiet or sleep but he didn't regret taking the kids. Only thing that deeply bothers him was the constant arguing with Lory.

 _"We have a case, Vance. Dead Petty Officer and we need McGee for the investigation. Keep it short and remember that Tony DiNozzo just survived the pure hell."_ Gibbs told Vancce.

 _"No need to worry about that, Gibbs. I have no intentions to give him any problems. You know I'm a father myself. DiNozzo Jr. has all my respect and while he didn't want to kill his husband, it's for the best. Fraskin wouldn't have changed. I think these children and DiNozzo Jr. deserve better."_ Vance retorted and walked back to his office, leaving a smirking Gibbs behind. Oh yes, Gibbs had exactly the same thoughts.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###**

 _"I hope he's here. What does the director want exactly, Tatianna? I'm nervous."_ Tony admitted.

 _"I'm sure you won't have to worry, Tony. The director said he has a couple of questions about Ben's activities and such. You didn't do anything wrong."_ Tatianna tried to calm him down but Tony interrupted her.

 _"Couldn't protect my baby. I failed."_ He said and put his shaking hands protectively over his stomach. Losing his baby, no matter how fucked up his relationship to Ben might has been, it was worse than every beating he took.

At a loss for words Tatianna could only shake her head. She hoped that the therapy would help Tony to see that he didn't fail. Hell, he didn't even know that he was pregnant again. Sighing, she and Tony joined the Agent who took them to the bullpen.

Leaving the elevator, Tony needed a couple of seconds to adjust his eyes to the bright orange walls. He could see hundreds of Agents. 'Great, how am I supposed to know if one of them is Agent Gibbs' he muttered to himself as he followed the Agent and Tatianna, never stopping to looking around. A familiar voice interrupted them.

 _"Mr. DiNozzo, I hope you remember me. I'm Special Agent M..."_

 _"McGee. Yes I do remember you. Can you tell me, is Agent Gibbs here?"_ Tony interrupted the knowing face.

 _"Not yet. He's out investigating a case with the rest of the team. I just arrived to join you in the meeting. I'm sure when the meeting is over, Gibbs will be here by then."_ Tim McGee explained and made a note to himself to make sure Gibbs would be here.

 _"Timothy my boy, could you please give this to Jethro when he... oh, excuse me. I was so deeply lost in these results that I did not see you were in a conversation already. My... my! Aren't you the young Mr. DiNozzo? It is a pleasure to see you again."_ Ducky smiled as he gave Tony his hand.

 _"Ahm, Agent Gibbs?"_ Tony asked slightly confused.

 _"Oh no, that I'm not. My name is Donald Mallard, but everyone calls me Ducky. I am the medical examiner here at NCIS. Agent Gibbs actually called me the night you... fought so brave for your children and yourself. It broke my heart to see you. I took care of your young children until the paramedics for them arrived. Am I allowed to say that you have wonderful children?"_ Ducky tried to show his support and pride.

 _"Thank you, Dr. Mallard. I can hardly remember the night."_ Tony explained.

 _"Do not worry my dear young man. It is understandable."_ Ducky smiled.

The ring of the elevator broke the - for Tony - akward situation and he could see a bunch of Special Agents leaving the silver box. The females were loudly discussing something with the blonde male Agent. But it was the older man that had all of Tony's attention. The man's hair was darkish brown with some tracess of graying already. He was surrounded by determination, calmness and confidence. The man was focused on some paper but still found his desk without taking his eyes away from the paper. Once he got rid of his bag, he met his team in the middle of the group's desks and ordered them around. A cough from McGee got his attention and then Tony could see the man's eyes: icy but shiny blue. And the voice... calm but strong. He could see the man smirking when their eyes met.

 _"Tony DiNozzo, good to see you again. Looking better than last time."_ The man spoke softly as he walked towards Tony. _"I'm Special Agent Gibbs."_

Without hesitating, Tony ignored the offered hand and instead hugged the man, whispering 'Thank you' again and again. Gibbs normally didn't like this kind of contact with strangers but he allowed it and hugged the younger man back. But before they could say anything, Vance interrupted them and lead Tony, McGee and Tatianna to his office. Gibbs couldn't help sending a warning glare in Vance's direction.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###**

 **In Vance's Office**

 _"I'm glad you could make it, Mr. DiNozzo."_ Vance opened the meeting. Tony answered every question with patience as best as he could. What touched him the most tho, were the words of praise and support from the director and McGee regarding his last fight with his husband. Was he really that brave? Maybe it was Ben who was to blame, and not him?

When the meeting was finally over after almost three hours, Agent Gibbs and his team were not in the bullpen anymore. Sighing, Tony followed Tatianna to leave again. He still had bags to pack but a voice stops him.

 _"Mr. DiNozzo, please wait for a second."_ Ducky almost ran to the two. _"Here is a letter for you. Jethro... ehr, Agent Gibbs was waiting for you but ultimately, his job was calling so he couldn't stay. He wrote this letter for you before he left and asked me to hand it to you. We all here wish you and your children good luck and only the very best, young lad."_

 _"Thank you very much."_ Tony couldn't say more at this point - overwhelmed by the support and knowing that Gibbs cared so much to leave him a letter, he couldn't find any more words. _"Thank you so much."_

* * *

 **So, Tony and Gibbs finally met... too short I know. It will take years until Tony can leave the treatment center but where will he go from there? Back to D.C.? Will he try to get in touch with Gibbs again? The next chapter will take place sometime during Tony's stay at the center and he will refocus on his marriage, his family, the horror night and of course... Gibbs.**

 **Remember: Reviews are welcomed and appreciated :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ok guys, whenever I update a story with a new chapter or post a completely new one I cannot view your reviews for a couple of days. It annoys me so much. I don't know why that keeps happening to me, still haven't got a reply from the support system here. I'm telling you so you know that I do NOT ignore your reviews - I love to receive and read them. So please, keep them coming. I'll view them as soon as I can and if there are any questions, I will of course answer. It's frustrating that I cannot just go and check what you guys write to me about the chapters right away. I'm not a very patient person so you can imagine how much it sucks for me to wait. Even though the waiting is worth it ;)**_

 _ **Co-Writer: D. and of course we don't claim to own NCIS, Gibbs and Tony - we only play with them a bit.**_

 _ **Remember: Reviews are always welcome and make me update faster!**_

* * *

 **June 26th, 2017**

It had been an entire year today... and Tony was still in the center with his children. Yes, they all had come a long way already and made many steps into the right direction but it would take a few more months for them to be fully finished with their treatment. And although Tony would have love to grab his family and bags, he wouldn't do that to his children. He knew they needed the therapy in order to deal with the past, especially Ben's brutal - towards the children mainly verbal and emotional - abuse. Tony knew those wounds were the hardest to heal and there would always be invisible scars left.

The nurses and doctors at the center were professionals but still understanding and very kind. The other families that were there, were nice and supportive as well. There was always some activity planned - sometimes for the children only and other times for everyone. Celebrating each child's birthday had been fun for Charly, Kev, MD, Grace and Mick. They really didn't miss anything - they even had pre-school and school lessons.

In quiet moments, Tony would go into their room and grab Gibbs' letter. It really wasn't long or too personal but the Special Agent made it clear that he was proud of Tony, happy and blessed to have been the one to take care of "these wonderfuly honest group of adoring children". Thinking about Gibbs, his blue eyes and the way Tony felt when he hugged him... it was clear that Gibbs stole his heart. Tony couldn't stop thinking about this man. Gibbs made him feel protected and safe, appreciated and respected. And very important as well: Charly and Co. adored him. Tony really just wanted to go back to the Special Agent and ask him to hold him tight and never letting him and the children go again.

But there was that one problem: Lory! Tony hadn't met her, but Charly told him all about her. She told him how cold the "evil bitchy bitch" was and that she always gave Gibbs problems and stress because of them. But Gibbs of course, Charly said, he was a "total sweetheart" without much of a clue. Charly always laughed when she talked about how funny it was when they were all running into different directions and poor Gibbs tried to catch them. Charly noticed that Gibbs usually ate takeout but always made a fresh lunch or dinner for the kids. Tony could see it in the eyes of his children: They missed the Special Agent as well.

Lory or not - he would go back and look for Gibbs. He would see if there was any chance for them, if there is he would take it. Not that he planned to destroy an excisting relationship tho. Only a couple of months and then he would see his Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs again.

 _'Leroy Jethro Gibbs',_ what a name, Tony thought.

* * *

 **Short chapter but you know what's coming next, right? Tony and his children can go home - back to D.C.  
And that is where it gets interesting and exciting. Trust me guys, there's so much more to come... and it won't always be the good stuff. **_***evil us*** lol_

 **Remember: Reviews are welcome and appreciated :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Seriously, your reviews made me so very happy today! I couldn't view them yesterday and I wasn't expecting to be able to do so today but I could and I'm so happy and glad that you guys liked our decision for Tony and his children to go to the treatment center to heal first. D and I had different opinions and thoughts about it. D wanted Tony to go on and fight to get his man right away while I really wanted him to get the help for him and his family first. Since we couldn't find an agreement we asked our co-writer Sandy for her thoughts and as someone who's been through seriously traumatic events herself for real, she agreed with me. Her arguments were even better than mine and even D changed his mind after reading her mail and thoughts. Glad you guys like and appreciate it as well.**_

 _ **Co-Writer: D. and of course we don't claim to own NCIS, Gibbs and Tony - we only play with them a bit.**_

 _ **Remember: Reviews are always welcome and appreciated :)**_

* * *

 **May 14th, 2018**

 _"The house for you will be ready by the end of next week, Mr. DiNozzo. Until then you and your children will stay here. You'll have the entire 2nd floor for you. Food and everything else will be provided by us so you won't have to take care of anything. Our social worker Jasmin will join you for your appointments with the schools and everything. And with that, I welcome you all back to D.C. How are you feeling?"_ George Rusty, the owner of a family-transitional-stay place welcomed Tony and his children. They would be staying for a few days until the house they will be moving in to was free.

After some small talk with George and meeting Jasmin, Tony and the kids enjoyed a sunny afternoon in the garden. Of course, Tony was grateful for all the help he got but he really just wanted to go to the NCIS head quarter to see Gibbs again. After checking with the staff, he called a cab to get to the NCIS building.

Frustrated and annoyed, Tony walked back to the waiting cab. Without an appointment or invitation from either the Director or an Agent, he couldn't get into the building. He didn't have Gibbs' home address but he wouldn't give up. He told the cab to drive him back to the transitional stay. He was going to call the NCIS Director and ask him for entry to the Head Quarter.

 _"Yes!"_ Tony exclaimed loud. Director Vance cleared him to get entry to the NCIS building tomorrow. Finally, he would see Gibbs again. For Tony it was all or nothing. He wanted to find out if Gibbs is single or taken and if he had any chances at all.

 **xx** ** _ncis_** **xx** ** _ncis_** **xx** ** _ncis_** **xx** ** _ncis_** **xx** ** _ncis_** **xx** ** _ncis_** **xx** ** _ncis_** **xx** ** _ncis_** **xx** ** _ncis_** **xx** ** _ncis_** **xx** ** _ncis_** **xx** ** _ncis_** **xx** ** _ncis_** **xx** ** _ncis_** **xx** ** _ncis_** **xx** ** _ncis_** **xx**

 **Evening at Gibbs' House**

 _"Lee, tell me you're home! Please!"_ Lory called out for Gibbs excited.

 _"I'm here in the kitchen, making dinner."_ Gibbs let her know, wondering about her good mood.

 _"Oh Lee",_ she exclaimed happily as she hugged him. _"I have wonderful news. Let's sit down. Oh my God, oh my God."_

 _"Lory, what's going on? You got another Promotion?"_ Gibbs asked her.

 _"Lee, I'm pregnant!"_ Lory blurted out with a huge smile. _"We're having a baby, Lee. You're going to be a daddy."_

Shocked, surprised and completely confused, Gibbs couldn't help but stare at her. _"Pregnant?"_ He managed to get out.

 _"Yes, Lee! I felt bad today and used my lunch break to see my doctor. He told me I'm expecting. I've already reached the 4th month, Lee."_ Lory informed him.

 _"Ok... ok... ok! So, you are pregnant? And you are... happy?"_ Gibbs asked her confused.

 _"Of course I am happy, Lee. Aren't you?"_ Lory asked worriedly.

 _"Oh, I am very happy. I love kids but you? I'm not so sure."_ Gibbs answered her honestly.

 _"What's that supposed to mean?"_ Lory asked confused.

 _"Remember the Fraskin/DiNozzo children? You couldn't wait to get rid of them."_ Gibbs reminded her.

 _"God Jethro, that was something so different. Those children, they were not ours. But this baby",_ Lory pointed at her non-existing baby belly, _"this is ours. It's you and me together, Lee. You and I, we'll be a family, parents."_ She smiled.

 _"I hope you don't expect me to understand that but I'm glad you're happy. Wow",_ Gibbs sighed. _"A baby is going to change everything. It will turn our entire lifes upside down. But I can't wait to meet the little one."_ Gibbs fondly remembered the short time with Tony's children. He adored Charly and her siblings. And soon he would have a precious little child himself.

 **xx** ** _ncis_** **xx** ** _ncis_** **xx** ** _ncis_** **xx** ** _ncis_** **xx** ** _ncis_** **xx** ** _ncis_** **xx** ** _ncis_** **xx** ** _ncis_** **xx** ** _ncis_** **xx** ** _ncis_** **xx** ** _ncis_** **xx** ** _ncis_** **xx** ** _ncis_** **xx** ** _ncis_** **xx** ** _ncis_** **xx** ** _ncis_** **xx**

 **May 15th, 2018 - NCIS Head Quarter**

 _"Duck?"_ Gibbs called out for his old friend when he entered the autopsy room.

 _"Ah, Jethro... to what do I owe the honor of this pleasurable visit?"_ Donald 'Ducky' Mallard was surprised to see Jethro. His team didn't have a new case so the team leader was obviously not here for information.

 _"Got something I need to talk to you about",_ Gibbs answered nervously. Taking a deep breath, he took a seat on one of Ducky's empty examination tables. _"Lory's pregnant. Fourth month."_ He explained.

 _"Jethro, that's fantastic news. Congratulations my dear friend. This must be very exciting for you."_ Ducky was happy for his friend but noticed that something is bothering Gibbs.

 _"I'm happy about the baby. Hell, I'm going to be a father. That's a miracle."_ Gibbs smiled as he talked about his baby.

 _"Wonderful. But something is bothering you, I can sense that. What is it, Jethro?"_ Ducky asked concerned.

 _"It's Lory... and our entire relationship. We have had struggles and problems for a while now. We hardly do things together, we don't even talk much anymore. I'm not sure if our relationship has the chance to get back on track. What if we can't make it work? Problem is that Lory doesn't see it. She thinks everything's fine while it's not."_ Gibbs admitted.

 _"I understand, Jethro. May I ask you, do you still love her?"_ Ducky asked.

 _"I care about her a great deal. I like her. But love? I really don't know anymore, Duck."_ Gibbs sighed. He should be happy about becoming a father soon but he was afraid of what might happen if he and Lory couldn't work out their problems.

 _"I see. You are very honest, Jethro. What did Jackson say, btw?"_ Ducky asked, trying to buy some time to think of a good advice by changing the topic.

 _"Haven't told him yet. He's coming over the weekend for a visit, will tell him then."_ Gibbs told Ducky. He noticed the topic change and was grateful for Ducky to really give it a thought and not just speaking out.

 _"That sounds like a good plan. Jethro, I think you and Lory need to have a honest and open talk about your relationship and future. Since Jackson is a father and husband himself, he might can help you two with some advice as well. You and Lory both need to figure out if you want to fight for this relationship or not. And of course, you have to think about the baby as well."_ Ducky told him.

 _"I know, Duck. I know."_ Gibbs sighed. _"Thanks for listening. Helped me to clear my mind a bit. Not really looking forward to this talk with Lory but it's important and has to be done. See you later, Duck."_ Gibbs nodded and waved his friend goodbye when he left the autopsy and entered the elevator to go back to the bullpen.

* * *

 **Promised you drama, didn't I? Be ready for the next chapter: Tony and Gibbs meet again :)**

 **Remember: Reviews are welcome and appreciated ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Woohoo, here's the next chapter! Might won't be able to update that much this week so I tried to give you as much as possible over the weekend. Of course, I'll try to post the next chapters as soon as possible but life will keep be very, very busy this week so be patient please. Much love to you!**_

 _ **Co-Writer: D. and of course we don't claim to own NCIS, Gibbs and Tony - we only play with them a bit.**_

* * *

 **May 15th, 2018 - NCIS Head Quarter**

Gibbs left the elevator to go back to the bullpen. His team was working on cold cases and as long as no new case was coming in, he would have some time to think about how he wanted to start that conversation with his girlfriend. It would also give him some time to think about his feelings and what he wanted. That was the plan but there was a suprise waiting for him.

 _"Special Agent Gibbs",_ Tony called out happily and excited, offering Gibbs his most beautiful smile. Gibbs stopped aprubly and blinked a couple of times. After his talk with Ducky, his mind was still at home with Lory and his unborn child and now, there infront of him stood Tony...

 _"Tony, what a surprise. How are you?"_ Gibbs asked and did something that shocked his entire team: He hugged Tony as soon as he reached the younger man. _"Great to see you again. You look great. How are you the children?"_ Gibbs asked.

 _"They're great, we're all better. Therapy has helped a lot and we're ready to start a new life now."_ Tony told him. He could still feel and smell Gibbs. _"I'm sorry for showing up without calling first but maybe Director Vance informed you?"_

 _"No, he didn't say anything. Don't worry about it. We're working on cold cases so it's fine. I was about to get myself some coffee. Care to come along? I'm buying."_ Gibbs invited him.

 _"I would love to, thank you. Came here to see you again and finally thank you. I mean, properly thank you. Last time we didn't really have the chance to talk and I really wanted to see you again."_ Tony admitted, testing a bit. Gibbs didn't seem to recognize Tony's interest.

 _"Well, actually I just did my job when I came to your house and found you. As for taking the kids, it was a pleasure for me. I like them. Had a lot of fun with them around so it's all fine. Just glad that you all took the time to heal and work through it. Wasn't easy for your kids and I'm sure it wasn't for you either."_ Gibbs said as he opened the door for Tony and him to enter the café. It was a small place and not too filled so Tony hoped for more chances to find out if Gibbs was interested.

 _"Thanks. You're right, it wasn't easy but that's all in the past now. We live now and we're looking forward to what the future has in store for us. After all, it can only get better from now on, right?"_ Tony smiled.

 _"I hope so. You guys deserve it."_ Gibbs told him honestly and Tony's heart was melting.

 _"Thank you, Gibbs. And I'm sorry, Charly told me that your girlfriend wasn't too happy with them around."_ Tony said, hoping to find out if Gibbs was still with this Lory.

He sighed, remembering Lory's stupid behavior. _"Yeah, she wasn't too thrilled. Don't know why tho. Thought she wouldn't like kids. I mean, some people are just not made to be parents or so but she's happy about ours so, I really don't know why she acted like that back then."_ Gibbs admitted.

 _"You're a father? Congratulations!"_ Tony offered but a part of him was sad to learn that Gibbs had a family with that woman.

 _"Not yet but soon. Still five months to go. We learned about it yesterday so it's still... overwhelming to me."_ Gibbs said softly but with a smile. Tony saw the smile and wanted nothing more than to grab and kiss him.

 _"Having children is wonderful. It's not always easy but it's totally worth it."_ Tony shared. _"Wouldn't want my life to be different than it is."_

 _"Yeah... you're a great father and your kids adore and love you. I hope I can be a great dad as well."_ Gibbs admitted his insecurity.

 _"I'm sure you'll be doing just fine, Gibbs. You were great with mine. It comes natural. Some people have it and others don't but you definitely do. And you have your girlfriend or wife by your side so you're not alone."_ Tony tried to hide his disappointment and jealousy and managed to actually do that very well.

 _"Huh, yeah... not so sure about that."_ Gibbs muttered.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Tony asked, hoping... maybe there was a chance?

 _"It's complicated. Our relationship has been pretty messed up for a while and I'm not sure if the child is going to help us getting back on track or make it worse."_ He sighed again. _"What about you? You met anyone?"_

 _"I did meet someone but he's taken and not interested I guess."_ Tony answered sadly.

 _"I'm sorry. You really deserve happieness. May I ask, are you only interested in men or women as well?"_ Gibbs could not help it. His curiosity was winning.

 _"Have had two girlfriends before I met Ben but it's not really what I wanted so yeah, I'm more into men. And you?"_ Tony asked bluntly.

 _"Oh, I've never been with a man. Don't get me wrong now but I kind of cannot even imagine being with a man. I have nothing against it or so. Have never met a man who caught my interest."_ Gibbs told him.

 _"What would it take to catch your interest?"_ Tony asked.

 _"Regarding men? No idea. I mean, I fall in love with the person, not the gender but I never fell for a man. I do think that some men are handsome and good looking but the attraction has never been there."_ Trying to explain this, Gibbs struggled to find the right words.

Taking all of his courage, Tony leaned torward to ask, _"Let's say you would meet a man and be attracted and interested, would you go for it if said man would want you as well?"_

 _"Hhmm, not sure. Never really thought about it. Would probably want to get to know him better and see where it goes."_ Gibbs answered honestly.

Tony and Gibbs sat over three hours together and talked about Tony's journey through the treatment center, his new life and Gibbs' work at NCIS. The Special Agent was so eager to see Tony and his children again that they decided to meet the next day at the park.

* * *

 **Ok, that's the calm before the storm. The next chapter will be all about the 'date' at the park. Then, I can tell you, things will go into a rather dramatical direction with Lory showing a side of her that Gibbs never imagined she would have. And Gibbs will slowly realize that he is indeed interested in a man: none other than the handsome Italian Tony DiNozzo. Stay tuned :)**

 **Remember: Reviews are welcome and appreciated ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Guys, I hope you'll like this chapter. As I said, it's still the calm before the storm - in this case, before the LORY - but the drama will soon begin. But now, just enjoy this sweet chapter filled with... their very first kiss(es).**_

 _ **Co-Writer: D. and of course we don't claim to own NCIS, Gibbs and Tony - we only play with them a bit.**_

* * *

 **May 16th, 2018**

Protected from the sand and grass by a cover, Tony was watching his children with a smile as they played ball. Next to him sat Gibbs, relaxed and at peace. One would have had to be blind to not see the change in the Agent. While worried, stressed but of course, always determined to solve whatever crime or problem there was, he was now almost a different person. Calm but still focused. Gibbs was watching the children with a small smile as well. He didn't really notice that Tony was moving closer to him until their shoulders bumped together.

 _"Want something to eat? Can offer you a sandwich."_ Tony offered with a shy smile. He didn't get an answer because Gibbs was in deep thoughts about the previous night. His conversation with Lory didn't go that well and he was really not looking forward to go home later today.

*************Flashback: May 15th, 2018 - Evening at Gibbs' House*************

 _"Are you serious, Lee?"_ Lory asked agrily. The pregnant woman was about to explode after listening to her lover's words. _"You cannot be. I'm expecting your child and you want to break up with me?"_

 _"No!"_ Gibbs yelled back at her. _"When did I say that I want to break up? I said that we have problems and that's the truth. We have nothing to tell each other anymore. The only thing that still goes well is our sex life but the rest? Do you even still love me?"_ Gibbs asked her.

 _"What kind of question is this, Lee? Of course I do. I love you with all my heart. I know we are both very focused on our jobs, we're dedicated but that will change now, Lee."_ She told him, calmer than before.

 _"What's that supposed to mean?"_ Gibbs asked her suspiciously.

 _"Well, your job is dangerous, mine isn't. So during my pregnancy you will change positions at NCIS and won't be out in the field anymore. And when our baby is born you'll stay at home and raise him or her. I'll only work shorter hours and do most of that from home when our baby is sleeping. You see, we'll spend so much more time together and we'll raise our baby together. As a family, Lee."_ She explained, smiling.

 _"You gotta be kidding? You've got it all worked out without asking me. Do you even care what I want or what I think or how I feel? Everything is always about you and what you want. I was hoping we could sit together and discuss the problems we have but you just created even more."_ Gibbs sighed. He was upset and hurt. _"You better go now. No sense in discussing anything tonight. I need to calm down and think. Good night."_ And with that, Gibbs left her standing in the kitchen and went to the basement. There he could usually find some piece but it didn't work that night. Part of him wondered if Lory was saying the truth about her feelings for him.

******************End of Flashback: May 15th, 2018******************

 _"Gibbs?"_ Tony asked again, for the fourth time already. He gently laid his hand on Gibbs' shoulder and gived it a soft squeeze. It worked because Gibbs turned to look at him. _"Are you ok? You seem so quiet."_ Tony asked worriedly.

 _"Yeah I'm fine."_ Gibbs lied in reply. _"Didn't sleep much."_

 _"You talked to your girlfriend and it didn't go well, right?"_ Tony asked.

Gibbs turned to look at him, narrowing his eyes in confusion. _"Wha... how did you know?"_

Tony just shrugged. _"Something's bothering you. I can tell that you're not fine."_

 _"You're right. In both cases. Dunno what to do. Being here helps tho, so thanks."_ Gibbs smiled at him.

Without thinking, Tony leaned forward and brushed his lips softly against Gibbs'. Shocked and confused, Gibbs seperated their lips and he asked with wide eyes, _"What? Tony, what the hell?"_ Taking a deep breath to calm down Gibbs looked again at Tony and saw how unsure and afraid the younger man looked. _"Hey, hey it's ok. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you but... I was surprised and quite a bit shocked. Wasn't expecting... that."_ Gibbs gestured with his hands between the two of them. Before Tony could say anything, Mick called for his daddy.

 _"Daddy, daddy look!"_ The young boy rambled as he ran around in circles. Tony could see that he had something in his hands. He got up to have a closer look. Gibbs stayed on the ground to think about what just happened. Tony surely couldn't have feelings for him, right? The kiss must have been an accident.

6 Hours Later

Gibbs' mind was spinning. He watches Charly, Kev, MD, Grace and Mick running into the entrance of the building they were living in at the moment. Tony was still standing next to him, his face down. Gibbs wanted nothing more than to grab him and repeat the kiss - wait what? Yes, he was shocked at first, confused and insecure but after he calmed down and was able to think clearly again he remembered their talk at the diner. Tony was obviously interested in him and Gibbs had to admit that the kiss was... interesting, short but also phenomenal.

Is he in love with Tony? Did he want to be with the young father? He seriously had no answers, not to forget that he was with Lory and they were expecting a baby. He wanted to say something so badly but didn't know how to begin. Luckily, Tony began.

 _"Gibbs, listen... I'm sorry about earlier. Shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable, it was just such a stupid thing to do. I'm sorry."_ Tony seemed to have problems to find the right words as well.

 _"Nothing to be sorry for, Tony. Have to admit that I was surprised but I might shouldn't have been, right? I mean, our talk at the diner, the way you look at me. I'm slow, didn't realize it before."_ Gibbs told him honestly.

 _"You're not mad?"_ Tony asked, wanting to make sure everything was ok.

 _"Not mad at all. The kiss was nice actually."_ Gibbs admitted.

 _"You... you liked it?"_ Tony asked and he smiles seeing Gibbs nod. _"I... would you... I mean, are you..."_ Tony rambled, not sure what to say.

 _"I like you, Tony. I really do. Being around you is great. I can be myself around you and I adore your children. But I don't know what I exactly feel right now. It's complicated with Lory and also, I've never been interested in a man before so I'm even more confused."_ Gibbs said sighing.

 _"I understand you, Gibbs."_ Tony spoke softly stepping closer to Gibbs. He wasn't expecting for the Agent to grab and kiss him. Moaning, he wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck as their tongues explored each other's mouth. Pressing his body closer to Gibbs', Tony could feel the other man's errection as well as his own. Suddenly, Gibbs stopped and stepped away.

 _"God Tony, I'm so sorry. I..."_ Gibbs took a deep breath. _"I'm sorry. I should go now. Need to think and get my head clear again."_ Gibbs was grateful that Tony understood and gave him the time to see straight again.

 _"I'll be here, Gibbs. Just call me or come by. I'll be waiting until you can tell me what you want."_ Tony assured him with a smile and Gibbs again just wanted to kiss him but instead, he drove home. Where Lory was surely waiting for him...

* * *

 **Let me know what you think. Much love to you all!**

 **Remember: Reviews are welcome and appreciated ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Another chapter for you guys - let's see Gibbs realizing what he feels for Tony and accepting those feelings. Jackson shows up - surprise for him and for Jethro coming. Only one person doesn't like the way things are going: Lory! Here you'll get a first glimpse of how cruel and selfish she can be - but it will get worse.**_

 _ **Co-Writer: D. and of course we don't claim to own NCIS, Gibbs and Tony - we only play with them a bit.**_

* * *

 **May 17th, 2018**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs ws a strong, open minded, confident and independent man and Agent. He had seen the brutality that humans were capable of doing, he had seen it all. Nothing could ever bring him out of his way - until Tony DiNozzo came along. The kiss at the park and the car... Gibbs was confused about his feelings. He couldn't deny that Tony was very attractive and a damn good kisser. Coming home last night was like relieve: Lory wasn't there. Seems she was giving her lover some time to calm down. Gibbs didn't sleep well tho, he woke up numerous times because of wet dreams - of Tony.

He sat at his desk reading files from a cold case he was working on but all he could think of was Tony. Gibbs could feel the desire to call him so he could hear his voice. He could feel the need to meet him, so he could see him. He could feel the want to touch him, only to feel the younger man's skin and touch. Sighing, he got up to visit his good friend Ducky for a talk.

 _"Hey Duck,"_ Gibbs greeted as he enters autopsy.

 _"Jethro, what brings you down here?"_ Ducky smileed.

 _"You have some time for me?"_ Gibbs asked.

 _"Of course, I do. Is this about one of the cold cases you're working on?"_ Ducky asked.

 _"No,"_ Gibbs answered, taking a deep breath he continued, _"it's personal, Duck."_

 _"Okay, then I suggest we go to my office for some privacy. I take it you had that talk with Lory?"_ Ducky lead him to the small office.

 _"I did talk with her but that's not what I want to talk about. Do you remember Tony DiNozzo?"_ Gibbs asked his friend, hoping the examiner would remember.

 _"The young man who was almost beaten to death by his husband? Didn't you take care of his children while he was at the hospital to heal and recover?"_ Ducky checked and at Gibbs' nod he knew he was right. _"Of course I remember. Did you hear from him?"_

 _"Yeah... Duck, he kissed me. Yesterday at the park. Later when I drove him and the kids home we kissed again. Can't stop thinking about him."_ Gibbs told his friend.

 _"Oh."_ was all Ducky could say. He was quite surprised about this. Finally recovering from the shock he continued, _"You seem to like this young man, don't you? I remember that he's indeed a very fine looking lad. Are you in love with him, Jethro?"_

 _"No... I'm not in love but I do have feelings for him, like a crush or so. Duck, I'm in a relationship so why do I want to go to Tony and be with him?"_ Gibbs asked desperately and confused.

 _"Well Jethro, you are not really happy with Lory anymore and you told me yourself that you don't even know if you're still in love with her. It seems to me that young Tony has found a way to your heart. If you were single I would tell you to just enjoy it and see where those new feelings take you but you're not single. You're with Lory and you two are expecting a child so you need to figure out what you want - fight for your relationship with Lory or make a new start."_ Ducky told him.

 _"There's the problem, Duck. I'm so overwhelmed by my feelings that I can't think straight. I don't know what it is that I want. It's complicated, it's a huge mess."_ Gibbs sighed.

 _"That is true indeed. When is Jackson going to arrive?"_

 _"Tomorrow in the morning. I'll pick him up from the airport. I'll talk to him. Maybe it will help me to clear my head."_

 _"Sounds like a good idea to me, Jethro."_ Ducky said and pat his good friend on the back.

 **May 18th, 2018**

 _"You've been quiet, Leroy. Everything ok?"_ Jackson Gibbs asked his son.

 _"Not really, dad."_ Gibbs said but stayed silent otherwise and focused on the traffic.

When the two men arrived at Gibbs' house, they could see a group of children and a man waiting at the front door. Jackson was quite confused but could see the smile on his son's face when he spotted the family.

Gibbs literally jumped out of the car, much to Jackson's surprise. The children were now running towards Gibbs - screaming his name and looking happy and excited. When Gibbs and the kids finally came together they hugged each other. Gibbs was trying to listen to them but five children talking all at once was quite loud. He couldn't help but smile at the group. Looking at Tony, who was still standing by the door, his smile grew even bigger.

Charly and her siblings were playing in Gibbs' garden while the Agent introduced Tony to his father Jackson and three adults went to take a seat in the backyard. Tony wanted to invite Gibbs to Charly's concert at the center where they were currently staying at but with Jackson being there, Tony invited both.

 **Later in the Evening**

 _"This Tony is a nice man. And Charlotte and her siblings are very adorable and lovely. How do you know them?"_ Jackson asked his son while enjoying a delicious steak.

 _"Met them on a case couple of years ago. Dad, there's something I need to tell you."_ Gibbs got serious.

 _"I'm all ears, son."_ Jackson wondered what his son had to tell him.

 _"Lory's pregnant. I'm going to be a dad and."_ Gibbs told his father.

 _"I'm... I'll be a grandfather_?" Jackson asked with tears filled eyes. _"Is that real, Leroy?"_

 _"Yes, dad. It's real. Lory's in her fourth month."_ The Agent told his father with a smile.

 _"Leroy, son... I'm so happy about the baby. Always hoped you'd make me a grandfather. That's great news. But please tell me you're not going to marry Lory."_ Jackson spoke. The older Gibbs didn't like the woman his son had been dating for the last couple of years.

 _"Lory wants to but I don't. Honestly, it's complicated at the moment. Don't even know if I still love her, dad. I know I want the baby but I'm not sure if Lory and I have a future together."_ Gibbs admitted. Neither men heard Lory entering the house.

 _"I understand. You know I never liked her. But a baby is changing everything. You and her need to discuss it all."_ Jackson told his son.

 _"I know that. Tried already but she has other plans. Dunno how things will go on. And then there's Tony..."_ Gibbs said but Jackson interrupted him.

 _"Tony? The Tony from earlier? What's with him?"_ Jackson asked confused.

 _"Think I'm falling for him and I know he has feelings for me. He kissed me and I kissed back. Can't stop thinking about him. It's confusing since I've never been interested in a man before but I really, really like him, Dad."_ Gibbs admitted.

 _"I like him, too. He's nice and a good father."_ Jackson said with a wink. _"Wouldn't mind you dating him."_

 _"What?"_ Gibbs asked shocked, with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. _"Dad, I just told you that I'm interested in a guy and you're totally fine with that?"_

 _"Of course I am! Leroy, did you forget that I raised you to be open minded and accepting? I want you to be happy and to be with someone who's good for you and I'm sorry to tell you again but Lory isn't. She's selfish, manipulating and a control freak, worse than you are. Tony is a father - he has patience, is understanding and as you said, he likes you. And you like him. I wouldn't mind you dating him and getting to know him better. You fall for the person and not the gender, son."_ Jackson told him. _"So tell, are you in love with Tony?"_ Jackson asked with a smile and wink.

 _"God dad! No, not in love but I'm slowly falling for him."_ Gibbs said chuckleing and suddenly the two men could hear a woman yell at them - Lory.

 _"What the hell am I hearing here, Lee? If you won't stay with me and marry me, or if you leave me for this Tony I swear you'll never ever see your daughter, Leroy."_ Lory screamed.

 _"Lory, please calm down. We can talk about everything."_ Gibbs tried to calm her down but failed.

 _"There is nothing to talk about. Think about what I just said. If you want your daughter, then you will marry me. If you won't, your daughter will never meet her real father. It's up to you."_ Lory said and left the house, slamming the door shut.

 _"FUCK",_ Gibbs and Jackson said at the same time.

* * *

 **Bad Lory! She's cruel, isn't she? Told you she would cause lots of drama. Now the questions are: What is Gibbs going to do? What about Tony? Is there still a chance for our two men?**

 **Remember: Reviews are welcome and appreciated )**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Short but sweet... hopefully you'll find it as sweet as we do.**_

 _ **Co-Writer: D. and of course we don't claim to own NCIS, Gibbs and Tony - we only play with them a bit.**_

* * *

 **May 19th, 2018**

 _"Daddy, can we go and see Jethro before we move? Please, please, please?"_ Jennifer asked her father.

 _"I'll call him later. It's still early honey. You have seen that his father is visiting him so he probably wants to spend some time with him as well."_ Tony replied but left out the part of Lory. He knew by now that Gibbs seemed to be interested in him - the kiss and hard on hinted at that. But he also knew that Gibbs was expecting a child with his girlfriend so he didn't want to get his hopes up, but if Tony was anything then he was determined to fight for the man he fell for. If Gibbs wanted him, then Tony wouldn't go down without a fight.

 _"We are ready. I hope I can see some horses today. Wish Gibbsy could come with us."_ Jennifer said again.

 _"Grab your bags, sweethearts. Be careful and have fun ok."_ Tony told his kids, hugged and kissed them all before he watched them getting into the van that would take them to the horse farm. He could see Gibbs' car stopping behind the van.

 _"Gibbs, good morning. What brings you here?"_ Tony welcomed the Agent with a bright smile.

 _"We need to talk, Tony. It's urgent."_ Gibbs replied hesitantly. Tony welcomed him in with narrowed eyes and a confused look. Inside, Tony gestured for Gibbs to take a seat on the white couch. Patiently, Tony waited for Gibbs to begin.

 _"Dunno where to even begin, Tony. I... screwed up. Big time, you know. I've never been interested in men, never looked at one twice. But you, you turned my world upside down, in a moment where it's already upside down. I have feelings for you that I never had for a man, Tony."_ Gibbs sighed. Tony was listening quietly and gestured for Gibbs to continue. He could feel a huge but coming.

 _"It's Lory... She heard a conversation between me and my dad and... well, she knows about my feelings for you. If I decide to leave her I won't see my daughter. That's her promise."_ Gibbs explained.

 _"Shit, Gibbs I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have come back. Or try anything. You shouldn't be forced to chose between your own daughter and me. I'm sorry_." Tony answered sadly. Hearing that he and Gibbs would never have a chance broke his already fragile heart.

 _"Tony, I'm not letting her blackmail me. I cannot stay with her because of our child. It wouldn't be fair. I'm a federal agent with a lot of connections. I'll fight for my child and I want to be with you. Want to see where it goes between us. I would love nothing more than for us to take the chance and figure out if we fit together. I cannot promise you eternal love, and I cannot guarantee that it will be easy all the time. I have got absolutely no experiences with same sex relationship and I hope you can understand that I want to take it slow, without any pressure."_ Gibbs said with a smile.

 _"You... what? You want to be with me? Do you have any idea how happy that makes me?"_ Tony said and practically jumped Gibbs and landed on the Agent's lap. Taking a few seconds to look into each other's eyes, they soon ended up sharing a deep and passionated kiss.

Little did they know much they would have to fight not only for Gibbs to have his daughter, but also for their new love.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is rather short but we wanted to show you guys that Gibbs is completely honest with Tony from day one and that he clearly chosed Tony over Lory but will of course fight for his daughter.**

 **Remember: Reviews are welcome and appreciated ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Another chapter for you guys today :) We are nice, aren't we? Hope you like it.**_

 _ **Co-Writer: D. and of course we don't claim to own NCIS, Gibbs and Tony - we only play with them a bit.**_

* * *

 **October 28th, 2018**

Tony was in awe as he looked at the photo on his phone. Gibbs had to rush into the hospital hours ago during their dinner because his daughter decided that she spent enough time in her mom's belly. A friend of Gibbs who was working at the hospital called him as soon as he saw Lory. Of course, Tony was happy for Gibbs but this was the first time since the fallout between Gibbs and Lory that they saw each other again. What if Lory had figured out another plan? Things had not been easy for him and the Agent.

 _***Flashback #1: June***_  
 _"Jethro, your phone's ringing."_ Tony called his lover. He could see that the caller was none other than Lory. They had not heard from her since Gibbs broke up with her. Gibbs walked into the kitchen to take the call. Tony left to give his lover some privacy but he could hear bits and pieces. After about twenty minutes, Gibbs joined him in the living room.

 _"Everything ok with your daughter?"_ Tony asked worriedly.

 _"Yeah... but I'm worried. Lory told me that she doesn't want our baby to grow up without a father so she will make sure to lose it unless I come back to her. Told her that I will always be there for my daughter but that I won't go back to her anymore. Even if things don't work out between you and me, Tony. Lory and I, we don't really fit together. When it was only us it was ok because we both had our seperate lives and got together whenever we wanted but that's not how a family works. Just wish she would understand that."_ Gibbs sadly told him.

 _"Do you think she would do anything to harm your baby?"_ Just the thought of someone putting their child - born or unborn - at risk on purpose upsetted Tony. He simply could not understand it and could not find any reason to justify it.

 _"Don't think so. Could calm her down but I wrote her a mother a message. She said she'll look for her. I can't wait to meet my girl. Do you think your kids will accept her?"_ Gibbs asked trying to change the topic.

 _"Of course they will. They already love her even though they haven't met her yet. She belongs to you so she's family."_ Tony told him with a smile but was suddenly nervous. The last thing he wanted to do is put pressure on Gibbs so he wanted to set things right again. _"I mean, you know my kids adore you. Have done so before we started seeing each other. No pressure or anything."_

 _"Tony, calm down. The moment I decided to be with you, I knew that I'd put myself into an already existing family and I'm honored that you all have accepted me."_ Gibbs assured him. _"I love you, Tony and I love your children. You make me happy."_

With a bright smile Tony walked torwards Gibbs and wrapped his arms around the older man. _"You do know that you make me very happy as well, right? And I want you to know that I fell for you the moment I laid my eyes on you at the NCIS Head Quarter. After everything my kids and I went through, we found happieness and love in and with you, Jethro."_ He spoke softy and then leaned toward to capture Gibbs' lips. Gibbs accepted the kiss - of course - and the two deepened the kiss and allowed their tongues to meet and explore each other's mouths.  
 _***End of Flashback #1: June***_

Thinking back at this moment, Tony could not help but smile. Later that evening he received his first blow job from Gibbs. Until today, they haven't had sex yet as Gibbs wants to take it slow and even admitted that he was a bit nervous about that aspect. Tony understood that and gave his lover all the time he needed. He liked to say that Gibbs was taking baby steps when it came to their sex life. Hand and blow jobs as well as finger fucking so far had not only been very enjoyable but also very satisfying.

However, Lory's second attempt to break him and Gibbs apart was a lot harder to deal with. She paid some random guy who claimed to have had sex with Tony recently. Tony was so afraid of losing Gibbs but the Agent used his interrogation skills to find out the truth. Just a couple of weeks later, Lory went to Child Care to report Tony for abusing his children. Of course, it was a blatant lie and Lory would have to face serious consequences for setting up Child Care but it took almost two months to clear Tony.

About a month ago Lory was trasmitted to a hospital for mentally ill people after she had faked to comit suicide. Tony hoped that with Gibbs' daughter being born, he would be granted full costudy since Lory doesn't seemed to be too interested in her child. He wouldn't mind raising his lover's daughter, in fact, he already loved that little girl. She was Jethro's girl. The thought of not being able to have Jethro's baby himself hurted him tho. He would give anything to bless his man with their own child. Sighing, Tony took his phone and walked up to his kids' playroom. It was time for them to meet their new sister...

* * *

 **Thank you guys so very, very much for the reviews, likes and follows. This one so far is our biggest story (from the numbers) and we are very happy that you seem to enjoy it.**

 **Remember: Reviews are welcome and appreciated ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Lory makes her finale strike - will she succeed?**_

 _ **Thanks to all of our readers, including our lovely guest readers who don't have an account. You guys keep coming back to look for new chapters and leave us your opinions. Thank you so much for that.**_

 _ **Co-Writer: D. and of course we don't claim to own NCIS, Gibbs and Tony - we only play with them a bit.**_

* * *

 **October 29th, 2018**

Almost 24 hours had passed since Tony received Gibbs' message with the photo of his newborn daughter. Charly and her siblings had been painting pictures as presents already and Tony was trying hard not to show his nervousness infront of his kids. He just woke up - it was not even 6am yet but he had a bad feeling in his gut. And Gibbs always told him to follow his gut. He wrote his lover a message and got up to have breakfast. Since it was a Saturday, he decided to let his kids sleep and he took his cereals to the living room to watch some TV. Enjoying his breakfast was not possible tho. As he catched the news his heart stopped beating for a second: Drama at the D.C. Hospital! A mother tried to kill her newborn child and ex boyfriend. This along with his bad gut feeling drove Tony insane. He grabbed his phone to call his neighbours, asking them to take care of his kids so he could go to the hospital and see if Gibbs was alright. He was already sitting in his car as the friendly couple came over and waved goodbye to him.

The drive to the hospital didn't take long but Tony was driving on autopilot. Was Lory the mother who tried to kill her baby and ex lover? Was Gibbs hurt? Or worse? And what about Gibbs' daughter? He parked in the parking lot and jumped out of the car and ran to the hospital entrance. Walking through the door he could see the information station but a group of people in the waiting area catched his eyes: Agent McGee and Ducky. He didn't recognize the others but these two familar faces made him want to cry. He walked towards the group and McGee noticed him.

 _"Mr. DiNozzo? Is that you? What a surprise to see you..."_ McGee began but Tony interrupted him.

 _"How is he? And his daughter? Are they alright? Please tell me the woman who... tell me Jethro is alright."_ Tony begged.

McGee looked at him with a confused expression and so did the rest of the group except for Ducky. The examiner knew how close Gibbs was with Tony so he stepped forward and took Tony into his arms and whispered.

 _"Jethro is fine. He was shot in the chest but he's fine. He is in the ICU right now to wait for his daughter. We hope she will make it. Lory was arrested and will go to prison as soon as she is cleared to leave the hospital. We don't know yet how she managed to bring a gun into here. It happened so fast, Jethro hardly had a chance to react."_ He told Tony softly. The younger man began to sob listening to Ducky's words. He lead Tony to take a seat and wait with them for any news.

A little over four hours later, Jethro walked through the door and Tony rushed to his lover's side. Gibbs was happy to see his lover and melted into Tony's arms. _"She almost died, Tone. How could Lory do this?"_ He all but whispered to Tony.

Still holding the Agent tight but making sure to not put too much pressure on his wounded chest, Tony pressed soft kisses to Gibbs' cheek and forehead. _"I don't know, Jethro. How's your little one?"_

 _"It's critical. They managed to stop the bleeding and got the damn bullet out but they can't guarantee anything."_ Gibbs sobbed quietly. _"I'm so glad you're here, Tone. So glad. I need you."_

 _"When I saw the news I had to come here. I'm sure she'll be alright. She's your girl, Jeth! She's a fighter, like her daddy."_ Tony tried his best to comfort Gibbs. _"Come on, let's sit down for a few minutes. I guess your team is here."_

 _"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs..."_ A dark haired woman in a black skirt and shirt with printed skulls almost jumped him. _"How are you? I can't believe this bitch hurt you so bad. Is your baby girl alright?"_ She asked.

 _"I'm fine, Abbs. Can't say the same about my girl yet. Too early to say anything. Guys, this is Tony DiNozzo, my partner. Tony, this is Abby. She's our forensic scientist at NCIS. These ladies are Special Agent Kate Todd and Officer Ziva David. You've met Agent McGee already. This is Jimmy Palmer, Ducky's assistent and our newest member, Probationary Agent Ellie Bishop."_ Gibbs introduced everyone.

 _"Partner? How am I supposed to take this, Agent Gibbs?"_ A red haired woman joined the group and asked Gibbs with a confused look.

 _"Agent Shepard, Tony is my partner as in the person I'm spending my life with. Any problems with that?"_ Gibbs snapped at her. Tony looked between his lover and the strange woman. Shepard just narrowed her eyes.

 _"You're in a same sex relationship? No wonder Lory freaked out. You dumped her for a manwhore. Unbelieveble."_ Shepard retorted with a sneer.

 _"Agent Shepard, this behavior of yours is not acceptable. You have no right to insult Mr. DiNozzo like that."_ Director Leon Vance appeared and ripped the red haired Agent a new one. _"You better get going now. We will talk about this later in my office."_

Shepard left the hospital and Vance turned to Gibbs and Tony. _"I'm sorry Mr. DiNozzo. Agent Shepard is a bit out of control it seems. Gibbs, I'm glad to hear you're feeling alright. Let's hope your girl will make it as well. This was an attack of a Federal Agent so we'll handle the case along with the FBI. Fornell's on his way. You take care of your girl only now. Your team, Fornell and I will handle everything else."_ Vance explained to them.

 _"Thank you, Leon."_ Gibbs answered with a small smile of gratitude.

 _"Uhm Gibbs, I called Jack earlier to let him know what happened and he's on his way."_ Abby told him.

 _"You did what?"_ Gibbs asked with wide eyes. _"My dad isn't the youngest anymore, you know he's having problems with his heart. He shouldn't be driving all the way from Stillwater on his own when he got such bad news."_

 _"If you don't mind Gibbs, Tim and I could drive and make sure he arrives safely?"_ Jimmy suggested. Gibbs nodded and thanked the two younger men and the two left to pick up Jackson Gibbs.

Another two and a half hours later, a doctor called Gibbs into his office but Gibbs grabbed Tony's hand and urged him to come with him. Of course, Tony went with him and about twenty minutes later, the two left the office with huge smiles: Gibbs' daughter was out of the critical phase and would make it without any further complications. The entire group shared a huge hug and Gibbs called his father to let him know the good news. Tony called his neighbours and asks them to tell Charlotte and Co. that they would soon meet their new sister.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like this chapter. Better times are coming, I promise.**

 **Remember: Reviews are welcome and appreciated ;)  
TTE :)**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Here we go with another chapter: Tony meets Gibbs' girl for the first time and Gibbs wants him to help with a name. This chapter is rather short but the next one will be longer, I promise :) Hope you'll like it.**_

 _ **Co-Writer: D. and of course we don't claim to own NCIS, Gibbs and Tony - we only play with them a bit.**_

* * *

 **October 30th, 2018**

Tony and Gibbs sat in the waiting room patiently waiting to see the little fighter. FBI Agent Fornell already came to take Gibbs' statement and assured them that he would make sure Lory wouldn't get away with it. Even Child Care showed up shortly after the Team had left to give their team leader some privacy and time to calm down. Lory was not allowed to see her child at all in the future, she had no right to request visiting rights or costudy of the little girl. Tony was glad to hear that she also wasn't allowed to be near Gibbs but given that Lory was facing prison time, he didn't really worry about that. He was way too focused on his lover's condition. Gibbs was still in shock and although the doctor assured him that his daughter was going to be fine, he couldn't stop worrying. Tony was trying his best to comfort him, to be there and Gibbs let him. The usually tough Agent allowed himself to let his guard down. He was not ashamed of the tears he cried and being held by his lover.

Finally, after what seemed like a million hours a nurse came to them and lead them to a room. Gibbs hurried to be with his daughter while Tony walked slowly into the room and closer to the freshly united father and daughter. The little baby girl was sleeping, Tony could see her body moving due to her breathing. The girl's upper body was bandaged and Gibbs was holding her small hand. It all took Tony back to the times he gave birth to his children but thinking about the baby he had lost because of the terrible beating, his heart broke again. Gibbs would have almost been through the same, he came so close to losing his own child. The thought of his lover having to live through such a huge pain alone made Tony break down and cry hard. Before he could hit the ground tho, two strong arms held him up and wrapped him in a gentle hug. Embraced by Gibbs, he let go and just cried, letting all the unshed tears and the hidden pain out. Gibbs lead them to a chair and sat down, gently taking Tony down to sit on his lap and holding him as thight as possible. He then whisperd softly into his younger lover's ear, _"I love you. Thank you for being here with me although it's so hard for you. But our girl will be fine and we'll be a huge family. I love you, Tony. I love you so much."_ Gibbs' declaration of love and the already emotional situation, helped Tony a bit but also made him cry even harder. Holding tight on to Gibbs, he turned to have a closer look at his lover and the little girl.

 _"She's beautiful, Jeth. Have you thought about a name for her, yet?"_ He asked trying to control his voice.

 _"Yeah... Lory wanted some strange, exotical name but I always liked the name Kelly for a girl. What do you think?"_ The Agent asked his partner.

 _"You have to like the name, Jethro."_ Tony told him softly.

 _"No. We have to like the name. I want us both to pick her name. She's our daughter, Tony."_ Gibbs whispered and kissed his lover passionately.

 _"I like Kelly,"_ Tony said after the kiss ended. _"Would you like a middle name for her, too?"_

 _"Why not? Any ideas?"_ He asked softly.

 _"Hhmm... how about Rose?"_ Tony suggested. _"Always liked the sound of it and those are beautiful flowers, the most beautiful of all."_

 _"Kelly Rose..."_ Gibbs repeated the full name. _"It fits and sounds great."_ He turned to take Tony's hand and then took it over to the small bed to lay Kelly's little hand between his and Tony's. _"Welcome to this world, little Kelly Rose. This is your daddy Tony. Your first steps into the world were hard but from now on it's going to get better. You have five brothers and sisters who cannot wait to meet you. You will always be loved my little hero."_

* * *

 **What do you think? It was a bit emotional with Tony's memories and Gibbs' letting his guard down. We know Gibbs is always the strong one but he truly loves Tony and trusts him, so he might be out of character a bit but we like it. What about you?  
Do you like the name? I absolutely loved the idea of Gibbs wanting Tony to be a part of Kelly's life from day one - starting with the name choice.**

 **Remember: Reviews are welcome and appreciated ;)  
TTE :)**


	17. Chapter 17

_**The family comes together :) Hope you like this chapter, even if it's short.**_

 _ **Co-Writer: D. and of course we don't claim to own NCIS, Gibbs and Tony - we only play with them a bit.**_

* * *

 **November 2nd, 2018**

 _"Oh daddy, she is so beautiful. Really pretty."_ Jennifer Grace said in awe as she could't move her eyes away from Jethro's baby girl. Her brothers and sister nodded their heads in agreement and smiled brightly.

 _"Yeah, I think she is pretty. Does she have a name?"_ Mark David added with a sweet smile.

 _"Of course she has a name, sweethearts. Let me introduce you to Kelly Rose, your new sister."_ Tony exclaimed and as if Kelly knew there's a group of people here only for her, she began to scream. Gibbs and Tony both fought hard not to cry as this was the first time Kelly screamed. The very first sound she made since she almost died.

 _"Seems our little sister is happy to see us."_ Charlotte said proudly. She knew how babies were, had seen her siblings as babies.

 _"You're right, Charly. Kelly is lucky to have such a great and smark big sister like you,"_ Gibbs told her proudly. _"She's been asleep since the operation. Seems she is waking up now."_

 _"Bad Lory! Never liked her ever."_ the 4 years old Michael Thomas sneered. _"She is bad person. Needs to go to jail."_

 _"There she is now, Mick. And she will never be able to hurt our Kelly again."_ Tony promised.

Gibbs and Tony made sure that everyone could hold Kelly's little hand at least once for a while. They both wanted give everyone the chance to get to know their newest family member. Kelly was more active and seemed to enjoy all the attention she was getting. Gibbs shared the job of feeding his baby girl with Charlotte and Kevin and Tony watched the interactions of his family with pride and unshed tears of happieness in his eyes.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###**

It was a little after 10pm and Tony just finished cleaning the living room. When he and his little ones came home from the hospital they wanted to decorate the hose to welcome Kelly and they also wanted to make toys and paitings for Kelly's room. Charlotte suggested for Gibbs to move in with Kelly and her siblings agreed, of course. Tony had no chance, he had to promise to talk to Gibbs about it. He was about to go to bed as his phone rang and he could see that the caller was none other than his lover.

 _"Hi Jeth, everything ok?"_ He asked with a smile. Tony was always happy to hear his lover's voice.

 _"Yeah, wanted to call earlier, right after the doctor left but my team came over and stayed for a while until..."_ Gibbs stopped to take a deep breath, _"Until Lory's parents showed up. They apologized for her fucked up behavior. But they fucking asked me to help her. We had a nasty argument and the nurses told them to go. When I was about to call you, Vance showed up with his wife for a short visit and then the nurses showed me how to bath Kelly and all that. Fornell arrived after that and just left. Will be staying with Kelly tonight as well. Hope that's ok for you?"_

 _"Shit, Jethro... how could they ask you for help? Do they even care about what happened to their granddaughter? Kelly's an innocent child and almost had to die because her mother couldn't get over her stupid pride. Are you ok? Do you want me to come over?"_ Tony asked, worried about Gibbs.

 _"It's fine, Tony. Fornell assured me there is no way that Lory won't end up in prison. But what I actually wanted to tell you were good news. Kelly can leave the hospital next week."_ Gibbs said and Tony could hear the smile through the phone.

 _"That's wonderful, really good news. You have to bring her here as well because our bigger ones decided to decorate the house for Kelly's arrival. And they did lots of gifts."_ Tony told him, he was really excited.

 _"Sweet. Do you think you could come and visit us tomorrow?"_ Gibbs asked.

 _"Sure, no problem. I mean, I can't come in the afternoon because of Jennifer and Michael's appointments. But I could come after I drove them to school. That ok?"_

 _"Perfect. Just need to see you. It was good to have you all here earlier."_ Gibbs told him with a smile.

 _"Yeah, it was. Miss you and wish you and Kelly could be here. But you need to get some rest, Jeth. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"_ Tony and Gibbs said goodbye and hang up to get some sleep.

* * *

 **When will Tony ask him about moving together? What will Gibbs say? Do you like our Gibbs here? He's not always the tough and controled Leader we always get to see on the show. In this story we wanted for Gibbs to show his emotions and 'softer side' when it comes to Tony because the trust and love is real to 100%.**

 **Remember: Reviews are welcome and appreciated ;)  
TTE :)**


	18. Chapter 18

_**This chapter is a bit longer than the last one. We're reaching the end. Only two more chapters to come.  
Giving you guys a bit of what happened since Kelly got out of the hospital and of course, you get lots of love in this chapter :)**_

 _ **Co-Writer: D. and of course we don't claim to own NCIS, Gibbs and Tony - we only play with them a bit.**_

* * *

 **November 3rd, 2018**

 _"Morning Jeth,"_ Tony greeted his lover as he entered Kelly's hopsital room. _"Did you get some rest?"_

 _"I did. Missed you a lot."_ Gibbs told him with a smile before he kissed the younger man passionately. _"Been thinking."_ Another kiss for Tony. _"About our future."_

 _"Huh? Jeth, what are you talking about?"_ Tony asked confused.

 _"I've been thinking, like really thinking about us, our children and what we want to do with out lifes. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_ Gibbs said softly.

 _"Jeth,"_ Tony whispered breathlessly. _"I... I want to be with you forever. You and Kelly belong to me and children already, and we don't want it any different. Actually,"_ he started thinking this might be the right moment to talk about moving together. _"We would love for you and Kelly to move in with us. You know, living together, like a real family."_

Gibbs began to chuckle, _"I wanted to talk about the same. I know you guys like your home but there's no place for another child so I thought, that maybe you would like to move into my house? We could re-arrange the rooms, make them individually for each child. And I mean, there would still be enough space for more children if we ever want to go to that way."_

 _"Jeth, I would love nothing more than to have your baby but you know that I can't. The beating and losing my baby two years ago, it damaged too much."_ Tony explained with a heavyness in his voice. _"I'm sorry,"_ he whispered.

 _"Tone, you have nothing to be sorry for. I don't know if I can have children, never thought about it but we could get a test done so we know for sure. And there are many other options as well. I'm not saying we should have a baby right away but maybe if we want to in the future. You have blessed me with five wonderful children already. I love Charly, MD, Kev, Grace and Mick as much as I love Kelly."_ Gibbs told him gently, allowing no room for doubts.

 _"You would do that? For me? I... I mean, you know that would mean for you to... to bottom?"_ Tony wasn't sure if he asked a question or stated a fact.

 _"I know we haven't done anything like that yet and I thank you for giving me the time that I need. But I want us all to be a family, you and I to be in a strong relationship in which we are equals and for our first time, I was actually hoping for you to show me how to do it right."_ Gibbs admitted with a smirk and he could see Tony's eyes getting darker.

 _"God Jeth, you cannot say something like that and not expect me to not want to throw you on a bed and..."_ he walked closer to the Agent to whisper into his ear, _"fuck you."_

Smirking, Gibbs whispered back, _"Well, I guess I know the first thing you'll do once we're alone at home."_ He and Tony stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Gibbs continued. _"Move in with me. Make my house our home, Tone."_

 _"Yes!"_ was all Tony could say and he wrapped his arms around his lover and captured his lips in a hot and wet kiss.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###**

 **December 17th, 2018**

Soft, white snow was covering the roads and roofs, people hurried to buy some presents for Christmas which was only a couple of days away. Tony and Charlotte were busy grocery shopping for the big fest. The young man could not wait to meet Gibbs' father Jackson again. They both got along very well and Jackson truly approved of his son's relationship and welcomed not only Tony to the Gibbs family. No, the older Gibbs also dearly loved his five grandchildren and didn't treat them differently. For the first time in his life, Tony had a family. One that didn't only consists of him and his children, but also of a loyal and caring partner and grandfather. He couldn't be more happy about the way his life turned out after Ben.

Above all, he felt blessed to be in a relationship where he was loved and appreciated, cared for, protected and most importantly: respected! Gibbs stood up for him in ways that Ben never did or would have. He still shuddered when he remembered Lory's parents marching through their door with a bunch of lawyers, demanding full costudy over Kelly. Child Care was on Gibbs' side but the judge wasn't so sure because of the dirty accusations coming from both sides. As Lory's mother accused Tony of being a cold-hearted murder and mentally instable, Gibbs told the judge the truth about how they met and what Tony went through. But everyone in the room could see that the Agent had not been once ashamed of Tony's backstory. In fact, Gibbs praised him for surviving years of abuse, for protecting the life of his children and risking his own life to make sure his children were save. Gibbs also made it clear that Tony and his children needed the therapy to let go of the past and to learn from the terrible experience. The praise, and most of all unconditional love and trust he got from his lover made Tony cry infront of the judge. He never really saw things the way his lover did but it was that very moment that Tony realized that he was indeed brave and strong. Gibbs' declaration of love also impressed the judge who took his time to talk to Tony's children, to look into medical reports of both men's children and also Tony's from the hospital where he had his therapy. In the end, the costudy remained in Gibbs' hands and it was up to him if Lory's parents could see their granddaughter or not. So far, he only agreed for them to see Kelly if either Tony or he himself were with them.

Lory was sentenced to prison for 25 years and was not allowed to contact Gibbs or Kelly. Watching the trial wasn't easy for Tony because Lory never stopped blaming him for the end of her relationship with Gibbs. It was soon clear that Lory wouldn't accept the reality and Gibbs had never once intended to help her out of the mess. He just wanted his family to be safe.

Despite the fights with Lory and her parents, Tony couldn't be more excited: As soon as Kelly was cleared to leave the hospital, he and Gibbs started to remove the rooms with the help and ideas of Charly and her siblings. Within three weeks, they finished everything and could finally move together. Living in a house that doesn't belong to someone else gave them a lot more freedom to allow the kids to decorate their rooms individually after their wishes.

Jackson visited once for a weekend and took his six grandchildren out for a whole day so Tony and Gibbs could catch their breath and get some rest. Not only could they sleep much longer than usual, it was also the day they made love for the first time. Tony was as gentle and careful as possible, given that he never topped himself because Ben wouldn't do that, it was a first time for both of them. And boy it was good... both men enjoyed the closeness and much to Tony's surprise, Gibbs couldn't get enough. They spent the entire day in bed making love over and over again. Tony literally had to beg for Gibbs to top at least once that day.

Smiling at the memory of their first time, Tony shook his head to come back to the here and now. He tilted his head and smiled happily at the sight of Charlotte gently stroking Kelly's hair. They all were very excited for Christmas already and had decorated the house and put up a huge tree.

But before Tony could think of their first Christmas as a family, he had to go through the NCIS Christmas Party. Gibbs asked him to join and of course, Tony said yes but he was a bit nervous about meeting all of his lover's co-workers. Mostly, he didn't look forward to see the red haired bitch again. But a small part of him really wanted for her to see Gibbs being with him. Yup, Gibbs was his and not hers, or anyone else's for that matter.

* * *

 **When D. wrote the part about Gibbs standing up for Tony infront of the judge I almost cried. It was such a romantic gesture and shows how serious Gibbs is about his love for Tony.**

 **Next chapter: NCIS Christmas Party! Not everyone is so happy about Gibbs being with Tony, trust me.**

 **Remember: Reviews are welcome and appreciated :)**

 **TTE**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Here you go: The party at NCIS and Christmas. We focused mainly on Tony and Gibbs but there will be some flashbacks to them celebrating Christmas as a family with the kids in the next (and last) chapter.**_

 _ **Co-Writer: D. and of course we don't claim to own NCIS, Gibbs and Tony - we only play with them a bit.**_

* * *

 **December 20th, 2018**

He could feel everyone's eyes on him as he and Gibbs walked through the huge and beautifuly decorated room to join Ducky, who was waiting on the other side of the room. Tony was nervous and insecure since he didn't know how all the Agents would look at him or if they would accept him. Gibbs took his hand and squeezed it lightly, it helped to calm his raging nerves and he gave his lover a small smile. He knew Gibbs was by his side and wouldn't allow anyone causing him harm.

Standing with Ducky and Gibbs and having a good look at the decorations and catering, Tony couldn't help but admit that the party was prepared carefully and that the decorations really made the room look perfect for Christmas. Looking closely at the huge tree, he startled a bit when someone approaches him.

 _"Mr. DiNozzo, good to see you. Gibbs said you'd be coming with him. How is your group of little rockstars?"_ Director Vance asked.

 _"Rockstars?"_ Tony asks confused. Since Kevin asked for a karaoke set they all sing and dance together in the evening before bedtime. But how could the Director of NCIS know about it?

 _"Yes, Jethro told me about your regular activities after dinner. Sounds interesting. I would pay good money to see the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs doing karaoke."_ Vance told him with a wink and a shit eating grin.

Gibbs just rolled his eyes, which in turn made Tony showing his own shit eating grin when he turned back to Vance. _"Well, how much do you offer?"_ Tony asked in amusement.

 _"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs"_ Abby jumped her most favorite man in the world. _"You're here. I wasn't sure you'd come."_ She told Gibbs but completely ignores Tony. McGee, Ellie and Kate joined the group as well but only McGee and Ellie greeted Tony, Kate ignored him as well.

 _"Hello Tony, fancy seeing you again. Gibbs told us you're a wonderful daddy to Kelly, too."_ Jimmy Palmer hugged the young man, truly excited to see him again.

 _"Yeah I don't know if I'm wonderful but I love Kelly as much as I love my own and I try my best."_ Tony answered with a shrugh. He was not comfortable with the compliments and obvious high praise from Gibbs.

 _"I'm sure you do just well my young lad."_ Ducky joined the conversation.

Letting Ducky and Palmer talk to Tony, Gibbs gestured for his team to follow him to a different corner. _"Care to tell me what's going on Abby? Kate?"_

 _"What do you mean, Gibbs?"_ Kate asked confused.

 _"You two were incredibly rude to Tony. You ignored him. So I'm asking you: WHAT. IS. YOUR. PROBLEM?"_ He asked the two women and his tone made it clear that he was not accepting any bullshit lies.

Sighing, Abby answered honestly. _"I don't like him, Gibbs. He's not good enough for you. You deserve better."_

 _"We think he's just using you to have a better, more comfortable life."_ Kate added. McGee and Ellie looked between Gibbs and the two women with wide eyes.

 _"And who are you to think you can make that decision for Gibbs? Or for judging Tony without knowing him at all?"_ Ellie was pissed. Abby and Kate looked shocked at her. _"Remember when he came rushing to the hospital when Lory almost killed Gibbs and Kelly? He was worried. He cares for Gibbs. And for Kelly. I think he's a good guy who fights for his children and the people he cares about. I'm happy for him and Gibbs."_ Ellie finished and turned to walk away. Abby then turned to look at her boyfriend McGee, her mouth open from the shock.

 _"Everything she just said..."_ McGee gestured to Ellie. _"I agree. I'm disappointed in you, Abby. Thought you care about Gibbs. Don't you see how happy he is? Tony is staying at home taking care of Kelly while Gibbs is working his ass off to solve crimes and bring justice to the victims and their families. What I'm trying to say is that Gibbs wouldn't be able to do that anymore without Tony."_

Gibbs looked proudly at McGee and gave his shoulder a squeeze. _"Thanks Tim. He's right, Abbs. Tony makes me happy. Very happy to be honest. I love him and I don't give a damn if you agree of this relationship or not. If you can't accept the decisions I make for my personal life then you don't have the right to be a part of it. Think about it."_ He spoke loud and clear for everyone to hear and then walked back to Tony and the rest of the group.

A couple of hours later Gibbs and Tony were about to leave when Tony suddenly didn't feel well at all.

 _"Jeth, I think my stomach is upset. It probably doesn't like all the different snacks I ate. I think I need to..."_ He began but turned away to puke into a small three next to their car. Gibbs grabbed Tony to steady him. When Tony was finished, he gently lead him to the car. _"I'm so sorry, Jeth."_

 _"Hssshh, it's ok Tone. Nothing to be sorry for. You ate a lot of different snacks, had some champagne and weren't feeling all too comfortable. It's been a stressy evening for you and I'm sorry that I put you through this. We should have left right after Abby and Kate started to behave so... stupid."_ Gibbs told him. He drove Tony home and helped him taking a shower and in bed, he held him tight. Gibbs felt guilty that he didn't read the signs. He was mad at himself for not seeing how uncomfortable Tony had been the entire evening.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###**

 **December 24th, 2018**

 _"Do we really have to go to bed already? We're not tired yet."_ Jennifer Grace told her daddy trying hard to surpress a dawn but failing miserably.

 _"Yup, bed time. We had a great day with lots of cool adventures and fun and you heard Grandpa, tomorrow will be full of surprises as well. I'm sure you want to be well rested, right?"_ Gibbs asked around and he smiled when he saw the tired eyes of his five bigger kids getting bigger in anticipation.

About an hour later Gibbs watched Kelly sleeping. Jackson was with the bigger children, reading them a bedtime story and Tony was in the living room to clean it up a bit. Gibbs made sure Kelly was deep asleep before he went to walk into the living room and joined his lover. He sneaked up to Tony and surprised him by wrapping his arms around him.

 _"Think we should wait with putting the presents under the tree."_ He whispered softly into Tony's ear.

 _"Yeah? Is that so?"_ Tony asked, enjoying the closeness.

 _"Yep, I have two gifts for you that I want to give you in private."_ Gibbs whispered again and then turned Tony around so they would face each other. He reached out to grab Tony's hand and put it over his stomach, winking at him.

 _"Jeth..."_ Tony said breathlessly. _"Is it what I think it is?"_ Tony whispered. _"Are you... pregnant?"_

Gibbs smiled brightly at him, his blue were eyes shining. _"Yes it is, Tony. Found out two days ago."_ He admitted.

 _"Well, wait a minute... you said you got the results from the test two days ago. You told me you can get pregnant."_ Tony asked confused.

 _"Yup, I went there to get the results and I did get an answer. When they told me I'm pregnant I needed some time to realize it at first and then I thought it would be great to surprise you with the news. I'm sorry for saying that the test results weren't clear. I didn't want to say no and then tell you I was pregnant. Can you forgive me?"_ He asked innocently.

 _"Of course, Jeth. I'm so happy."_ Tony exclaimed and hugged his partner tightly. _"I love you, Jeth. It's truly the best gift ever. No need for another one."_ He smiled.

 _"Let's put the presents under the tree first. Then you'll get the second gift."_ Gibbs said and turned to walk to the huge closet and open it. Tony joined him, still smiling brightly. They put the presents for the children under the tree. Tony stood infront of the huge tree and looked it up and down. When he turned around Gibbs was right infront of him - on his knees. He was holding a little black box in his hands and wore a smirk that turned into a smile. Without hesitating or giving Gibbs the chance to ask the coming questions, Tony leaned down to hug his lover again, kissed him passionately and then said _"YES YES YES"_ with tears in his eyes. _"I want to marry you."_

* * *

 **Are you guys ready for the last chapter? We'll get some flashbacks to Christmas and we'll figure out if Abby and Kate will accept Tony.**

 **Can't believe this story is almost finished. I loved this one a lot. More stories are coming soon tho.**

 **Remember: Reviews are welcome and appreciated ;)  
TTE :)**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Last chapter for this story :( I'm kinda sad it's over. It was so much fun for me and D to write this. We do have some drama in the first part of this chapter but then it will be better and more happy. Totally happy actually. Hope you'll like it.**_

 _ **Co-Writer: D. and of course we don't claim to own NCIS, Gibbs and Tony - we only play with them a bit.**_

 _ **Remember: Reviews are always welcome :)!**_

* * *

 **January 1st, 2019**

Tony woke up around one in the afternoon. Gibbs must have been up already, not that it surprised Tony that much. Gibbs always got up early, no matter how much or little sleep he got. The family was up very long, until three in the morning, celebrating New Year's Eve. Tony couldn't help but smile at the thought of the new year:

Marrying Gibbs, having another child, watching Gibbs going through the pregnancy, raising all of their children together and becoming a family. Yes, 2019 would be a great year for him. A new start with the man he loved so much. Suddenly, his stomach interrupted his daydreams of his future and Tony jumped out of the bed, running to the bathroom and vomiting. _"What the hell is wrong with me?"_ Tony muttered to himself.

Gibbs had heard the noice and ran up the stairs to look for Tony. _"Tone, what's wrong?"_ He asked when he found Tony in the bathroom, sitting on the cold floor.

 _"I don't know, Jeth. This happens quite a lot lately. If I wouldn't know better I would say I'm pregnant."_ Tony said.

 _"Okay, get up and dressed. I'll take you to the hospital. You need to be checked out."_ Gibbs said and saw Tony begging him with puppy eyes to not take him to see a doctor. _"Not working, Tone. Something is wrong and we need to make sure it's nothing dangerous, serious. I couldn't forgive myself if anything happens to you. So let's go."_ Gibbs urged him. Tony sighed but got up to take a quick shower.

About twenty minutes later, they were sitting in Gibbs' car. Luckily Jackson was still with them so he could take care of the little ones. Jackson agreed with Gibbs to take Tony to a doctor so he was outnumbered. When Gibbs reached the hospital Tony helped him to find a free place in the parking lot and then they went in. At the reception, Gibbs explained Tony symptoms and a nurse lead them into a free room. They waited for like fourty minutes until a doctor came in. After listening to the two men, the doctor decided to do an ultrasound.

During the examination, the doctor told Tony that he was indeed pregnant but the baby was dead and they would need to remove it right away. The baby could not be supplied because his internal organs were not geared for pregnancy after the beating and losing a baby. Tony was sure he couldn't get pregnant anymore so hearing that he indeed carried a baby, shocked him and Gibbs, too.

 _"I would suggest we make sure that you cannot become pregnant again anymore at all. You will never be able to carry a child and give birth. The baby would always die and you would always need surgical help other wise you could die yourself. I'm sorry Mr. DiNozzo."_ The doctor explained and Tony couldn't stop the tears anymore. Gibbs was trying his best to comfort his lover through this. After a couple of hours, Tony agreed to do the operation.

It took a couple of days for Tony to recover not only from the operation but also from the words of the doctor. Gibbs was by his side all the time, as well as Jackson. Tony was glad to have the two men taking care of him and the children but most of all: for giving him the time he needed to process everything. Knowing that he would never be able to carry a child broke his heart but he knew that Gibbs was able to give birth and carry one and for that, he was very grateful. With the love and patience of his fiancé, Tony knew he would recover from that.

 **###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###NCIS###**

 **January 12th, 2019**

 _"Gibbs... Gibbs... Gibbs..."_ Abby screamed happily. _"You're back. Where have you been? You were supposed to be here on the third."_ She then asked her favorite man.

 _"Hey Abbs,"_ Gibbs greeted her without giving her a hug or kiss as he used to do. He nodded at his team and Vance. _"Family issues. Tony had a surgical operation and I wanted to be with him."_ Was all he said before he turned to Vance and Ducky, who looked sadly at him. _"He's better now."_

 _"It's just so sad that it happened."_ Ducky spoke very softly and sighed. _"Tony is a great father. I could see how much he wished for you and him to have a baby together."_ He said sadly and shook his head.

 _"Actually,"_ Gibbs began and waited until he had everyone's attention. _"I'm pregnant. Wanted to talk to you about it later, Leon."_

 _"That true, Jethro?"_ Ducky and Vance asked at the same time.

 _"Yes."_ Gibbs answered with a smirk. Ellie jumped up and ran to Gibbs, hugging him and giving her congratulations. McGee did the same but Abby and Kate just stood there and looked rather confused. Ducky just hugged Gibbs and pat him on the shoulder with a bright and proud smile. Vance offered his congratulations as well with a smirk.

 _"We're also going to get married."_ Gibbs said and Ellie, McGee, Ducky and Vance congratulated him again. Seeing that Abby and Kate were obviously still not able to accept Tony, Gibbs ignored them and ordered for everyone to go back to work.

During their lunch break, Gibbs invited his team - minus Leon because they already talked - to a nearby restaurant. Ellie asked eagerly about their Christmas and New Year's Eve as well as Gibbs' pregnancy.

 _"Christmas was great. My dad was with us. You know, Charlotte wanted a specific bed and I did manage to get it finished for Christmas. Looks amazing since she painted it with her favorite colors. Michael loves his DVD collection of all the 'The Land before Time' movies. He could watch it daily. Jennifer is playing every free minute with her huge princess doll and Mark is painting all the time now where we bought him a pro-set. Kevin loves his full package of hockey stuff. He askes us if he could join the team and it's the most expensive extra at their school but we won't deny them their dreams. And he's really good already. I also asked Tony to marry me on Christmas and he said yes."_ Gibbs told them and he smirked at the full attention he got from his team and friends. _"New Year's Eve was amazing as well. Went to bed after lunch so we all could stay up a lot longer. Went to bed then at, dunno three in the morning I guess. The kids enjoyed the huge firework. Was perfect. Nothing else I could say."_ He smiled at the memory.

 _"Wow, sounds like you all had a great time. I'm really happy for you. How far are you, if you allow me the question?"_ Ellie spoke excitedly.

 _"Second month. Still early and you can't see anything yet,"_ Gibbs said as he gently rubbed his still flat belly.

After an hour Ducky mentioned for Ellie, McGee and Palmer to leave with him so Gibbs could have a moment alone with Abby and Kate. As soon as the others left, Gibbs turned to the two women. _"You're still having problems with Tony?"_ He asked.

 _"Gibbs, listen... we really don't like him and you can't forcus us to. We can't force ourselves to do so either but Abby and I are happy for you. If he makes you happy we won't say anything negative about it. We would love to be invited to your wedding and have a part in your children's life. We're family and maybe, with time we get to know him better and can become friends or so."_ Kate told him. Gibbs nodded, knowing that he couldn't do anything but he was willing to give them a chance as long as they would behave correctly towards Tony.

* * *

 **April 10th, 2019**

 _"I'm so nervous, Jack. I can't believe I'm going to marry Jeth in just a few moments."_ Tony exclaimed happily. Jackson Gibbs just smiled at his soon to be son in law. The older Gibbs actually moved from Stillwater to D.C. to be closer to his family.

 _"Ok, come on Tony. It's about time."_ Jackson walked him out of the room. _"I'm honored that you want me to walk you to the altar. Your father is a dumb fool for not seeing what a great son he has."_ He sighed as Tony just smiled at him.

 _"My father is an idiot for many things, Jack. He's not a part of my life anymore. He's the past and I'm only interested in the here and now, and the future of course. And those don't involve him. But you and Jeth are part of my present and future. You're my new family and it's all I need."_ He assured the elder Gibbs with a soft smile.

Jackson answered with a smile of his own and walked Tony to the altar where his son was already waiting for them. Gibbs' eyes met Tony's and the love they have for each other could be seen and felt by everyone. Even Abby and Kate had tears in their eyes. Charlotte and Jennifer were the flower girls, Ducky was Gibbs' best man and McGee was Tony's. Kevin, Mark and Michael walked behind Tony and Jackson and as soon as they reached the altar, the boys and their sisters spread to the sides of their fathers.

Exchanging the vows, promising each other eternal love, respect, protection and honesty Gibbs and Tony got the rings and shared a deep and passionated kiss infront of their guests. They then posed with their children for photos and enjoyed a small party with their closest friends.

Soon, Gibbs would give birth to their baby that grew inside of him and the big family would grow even more. Who knew what the future had still in store for the two of them. They did know that as soon as the youngest child would be old enough to attend the kindergarden, Tony would get a job at a newspaper and become a journalist. It had always been his dream to write and with Gibbs by his side, he was finally free to follow his dream. At the moment, Tony was working on a book about the sometimes mysterious and surprising ways life can go. But one thing was for sure for both, Tony and Gibbs: Family Comes First!

* * *

 **This was the last chapter of this story. I'm so thankful that you guys followed this little journey and liked it. I can promise you that there are more stories coming, as well as a sequel to "Left Behind". We thank you for your support and interest. Thank you.**

 **Remember: Reviews are welcome and very much appreciated ! We would love to know what you think about the way we ended this story. I think we did well, covered everything but what do you think?**

 **TTE :)**


End file.
